Miles In The Sky
by momentary-ecstasy
Summary: She was hands down beautiful, but there was something about her eyes. Cameron/Thirteen, minor and brief Cameron/Chase.
1. How They Met

I do not own House or any of the other characters.

This takes place in the middle of "Guardian Angels" right after the fellows left the cemetary.

* * *

"That was disgusting," Amber stated when she and Thirteen walked through the doors of the doctor's lounge.

"You didn't do anything," Thirteen replied and raised her hand to touch the back of her head.

"Didn't Kutner hit you in the head with a shovel?" Amber asked getting some coffee.

"It was an accident," Thirteen said getting a paper towel and dabbing it where her hand was.

Cameron strolled in wearing jeans and a sweater, looking around. She apparently spotted what she was looking for and walked over to the couch, grabbing her scarf off of the back of the couch.

"You should get that looked at," Amber said with a fake smile before walking out.

Thirteen muttered something under her breath and looked at the bloodstained paper towel. As Cameron was walking out, the red of the paper towel caught her eye.

"Are you bleeding?" Cameron asked stepped over to Thirteen.

"It's okay," Thirteen replied, waving her off.

"At least let me take a look at it," Cameron insisted.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow at the blonde stranger she's heard about, but never met. She bowed her head and allowed Cameron to survey the wound.

"Oh, that definitely needs a few stitches," Cameron said, "C'mon I'll sew you up in the ER."

"Weren't you just leaving?" Thirteen asked curiously as she followed Cameron to the ER.

"It's probably only going to take five or six stitches," Cameron found an empty ER bed and patted the top, "Have a seat and we'll both be out of here in no time."

Thirteen complied and sat on the bed.

Cameron pulled some gloves on and got out a sterile needle. "Is there a reason your covered in dirt and your clothes aren't?"

"Yes," Thirteen replied, "I changed back into my clothes from my dirt covered scrubs."

"Does House have anything to do with it?" Cameron parted Thirteen's hair to get to the gash.

"Yes," Thirteen repeated.

"I guess that explains it," with a few quick strokes of the needle Cameron was done

"Thanks," Thirteen stated to get up, but Cameron grabbed her arm.

"Hold on a sec," Cameron grabbed a pen light out of her pocket, "Look at me."

Thirteen looked at Cameron like she was told, but protested, "I'm fine."

Cameron shined the light in Thirteen's eyes, "You're not fine. You have a concussion."

"Okay," Thirteen shrugged and hopped up.

"I guess I don't have to tell you to try to stay awake," Cameron suggested.

Thirteen smiled, "No, but thank you."

"You shouldn't drive anytime soon either," Cameron stated.

Thirteen paused then nodded, "I guess I'll shower here then."

"I can drive you," Cameron offered, "It'll keep you awake for the next fifteen minutes and you'll get to take a shower at home."

"You don't have to…" Thirteen trailed off after seeing the look on Cameron's face. Thirteen smirked and put her hands in her pockets, "I'm ready when you are."

Cameron smiled back and led the way out to her car.

"You're the compassionate one right?" Thirteen asked as they walked through the parking lot.

"If that's what you want to call it," Cameron dug her keys out of her pocket, "You're the mysterious one right?"

"If that's what you want to call it," Thirteen smiled.

Cameron chuckled and unlocked the car.

Once they got in and Cameron pulled out of the parking lot, she asked, "Why are you so secretive?"

Thirteen raised an eyebrow, "Settling a bet? I know about the gambling ring you and Dr. Chase run."

"No," Cameron replied, "I'm just…curious."

"Are you sure?" Thirteen asked, "Isn't it better to know your odds?"

Cameron smiled, "Are you always this skeptical?"

"No until I started working with House," Thirteen replied with a small smile. Her smile faded and she laid her head back against the seat.

"Are you alright?" Cameron asked, noticing Thirteen laying her head back.

Thirteen nodded, "I just got dizzy again." Her eyes slowly closed and her head lulled against the window.

"Thirteen?" Cameron asked, pulling over on the side of the road. She felt for a pulse and checked Thirteen's breathing. Everything was normal. She let out a long breath. She was either asleep or she fainted. Either way she was going to be okay.

"I don't know where you live," Cameron told the unconscious Thirteen and started driving again.

Chase walked out the door of the apartment building he lived in with Cameron. Cameron was leaning against her car with her arms crossed.

"I thought you were pushing it when you were bringing stray cats home," Chase smirked.

"It was only one cat," Cameron replied, "And I couldn't just drop her off on the side of the road."

Chase looked through the car window and saw Thirteen was still passed out. "Well, I'd like more warning next time you start bringing stray doctors home."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "There's a reason we have a guest room."

"I thought we only had that so you'd have more closet space to put your shoes," Chase smiled.

Cameron chuckled.

"Why is she covered in dirt?" Chase walked over to the side Thirteen was on.

"It has something to do with House," Cameron stated following him, "I figured it was best not to know so I'm not an accessory to some kind of felony."

Chase opened the door and caught Thirteen before she fell out. Cameron unbuckled her and Chase picked her up.

Once they were in the apartment, Chase laid Thirteen on the turned down guest bed. Chase walked out of the room just as Cameron walked back in. She had a wet washcloth and water bottle in her hands.

"I'll be in bed," Chase kissed her forehead as they passed.

"I'll be right there," Cameron replied and continued into the room. She sat on the bed next to Thirteen and set the water bottle down.

Cameron took the washcloth and gently started wiping off Thirteen's face. She covered Thirteen up and stood. "Goodnight." She turned off the light and walked out.

She woke up to a little furry animal rubbing against her side. Thirteen blinked and looked at the furry object. She expected her to see her dog waking her for the day, but was surprised to find a cat. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom. She lifted the covers on her and peeked under. She let out a sigh of relief to find she was still fully clothed.

She sat up and the cat jumped onto her shoulders. She smiled, "Hey, buddy." She petted his head and stood up. She found her shoes next to the bed and slipped them on.

Thirteen continued to look around. The room was pretty generic so it was either a guest room or a hotel room. The last thing she remembered was being in Cameron's car.

The young doctor stretched and the cat jumped into her arms. She walked out of the bedroom, stroking the cat and looking for any clue as to where she was. She followed a short hallway, passed two closed doors to a living room. She was relieved to find Cameron pouring some coffee in the little kitchen attached to the living room.

Cameron looked up at the movement. She smiled sweetly, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Thirteen replied. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Chase scurried in.

Cameron handed him a coffee mug and he took it. He finally noticed Thirteen, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," Thirteen replied, "Thanks."

Chase smiled and nodded to her, "Good." He turned back to Cameron and kissed her cheek, "I'm going to be late." With that, he ran out the door.

"He likes you," Cameron commented walking over to Thirteen and stroking the cat, "He never likes anyone new. He still runs from Chase."

"You call your fiancé by his last name?" Thirteen raised an eyebrow.

Cameron chuckled, "He doesn't really like his first name and frankly neither do I."

"Oh," Thirteen smiled. "So, what happened last night?"

"Well, I was driving you home," Cameron walked back to the coffee maker and poured some more coffee, "And before you could tell me where you lived, you passed out."

"Sorry about that," Thirteen tentatively looked into Cameron's eyes, "Next time I get hit in the head with a shovel, I'll ride it out in the doctor's lounge."

"Don't worry about it," Cameron smiled sweetly. She tilted her head a little to the side and studied Thirteen. She was hands down beautiful, but there was something about her eyes. It could be the color, it could be the lights, but her eyes were entrancing. There was an immeasureable depth behind them. A depth that sort of sucked you in. After at least a minute of staring, Cameron gracefully shook herself out of the trance, "Besides, Cuddy might get mad if you get blood on the couch." She offered a travel mug of coffee to Thirteen. "I hate to tell you, but I don't think you have time to change."

Thirteen took a sip of her coffee as she looked at the clock behind Cameron, "That's fine. It'll throw a fun monkey wrench into the gossip tree."

Cameron chuckled. She was beginning to like Thirteen.

Thirteen set the cat down on the floor and it circled her, rubbing itself on her legs.

"Okay, we better go before he wants to mate with you," Cameron said with a smile.

Thirteen smirked and followed Cameron out the door as they headed off for work.


	2. How They Became Friends

Thirteen walked into the lecture hall and found that House hadn't arrived yet. Thirteen sat down in her usual seat and set her coffee down.

"Are you wearing the same clothes you wore last night?" Kutner asked.

Thirteen shrugged, "I don't remember. Someone hit me in the head with a shovel."

"It was an accident," Kutner quickly added.

Thirteen smiled, "I know. I was just kidding."

"Are you okay now?" Kutner asked.

"Just a couple stitches. No big deal," Thirteen replied.

"I told you, you should get that looked at," Amber added from behind them.

Thirteen just rolled her eyes.

Cameron sat behind her desk finishing up her monthly report for Cuddy. She glanced up at the clock and was surprised it was already lunchtime. She always got into her administrative work and lost all kinds of time. It was the only drawback to being the head of the ER.

She decided that skipping breakfast this morning was a bad idea and made her way to the cafeteria. She got in line and picked up a sandwich and a bottle of water. When she got to the register she reached for the money she kept in her front pocket.

"It's already been taken care of," the cashier told her.

"Really?" Cameron asked, "By who?"

The cashier pointed behind her to a table by the window where Thirteen was sitting by herself. She was reading a newspaper, not even paying attention to anything, but the paragraph she was reading.

Cameron smiled and walked over to her, "Thanks for lunch."

Thirteen looked up with a smile, "The way I see it, I owe you so much more than just lunch."

"You don't owe me anything," Cameron replied, "May I sit with you?"

"Of course," Thirteen nodded.

Cameron set her food down and seated herself. "Do you always eat lunch by yourself?"

Thirteen shook her head, "I don't usually sit down to eat lunch."

"I know what you mean," Cameron nodded knowingly, "By the way, how's your head?"

"It's great," Thirteen set down the paper and picked up her apple. "Good as new."

"Good to hear," Cameron said.

Thirteen took a bite of her apple. She looked out the window as she chewed. After she swallowed her reached into the inside pocket of her lab coat, "I almost forgot." She handed an envelope to Cameron, "I don't know if you'll like them."

Cameron raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope. She pulled out two tickets. "The Nets game tonight?" She examined them closer, "These are great seats."

"You like the Nets?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron shook her head, "I had seats right behind these for Def Leppard. But Chase does like the Nets. Are you sure your not going to use these?"

"Nope," Thirteen replied taking a sip of her drink, "I don't think my head is up for twenty thousand screaming fans tonight."

"Chase is gonna love this," Cameron smiled, "Are you really sure?"

Thirteen chuckled, "Yes."

"And Foreman will probably love it too," Cameron added slipping the tickets into her pocket.

"You're not going?" Thirteen asked.

"I wouldn't enjoy it as much as Foreman," Cameron took a bite of her sandwich. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Thirteen shook her head, "Not unless House needs me to dig up another grave."

Cameron's eyes widened, "That's what you did."

"Oops," Thirteen smirked.

Cameron let out a small smile, "Well if you're not grave robbing tonight do you want to go to a movie or something?"

Thirteen look surprised, but smiled and nodded, "Sure."

"Great," Cameron took a sip of her drink. As she set her drink down her pager went off. She checked it and started to clean up.

Thirteen scribbled something down on a napkin and handed it to Cameron. "Don't worry about the mess. I'll clean it up. Call me when you get off."

Cameron smiled and took the napkin, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Thirteen smiled.

From her now standing position, Cameron saw Thirteen's eyes twinkle in the sunlight pouring through the window. She paused and held Thirteen's eyes for a moment.

Cameron blinked back to reality. "I'll call you," she waited for a nod from Thirteen before walking to the ER.

Thirteen's phone vibrated in her pocket as she and the other fellows waited for House to come in and tell them who was cut. She pulled it out and saw she had a text message. She opened it and read "I'm running a little late. Sorry. What are you doing? - Cam."

Thirteen replied, "Waiting for House - 13." She sent it and leaned on her desk.

"Who are you texting?" Amber asked.

"Why do you care?" Thirteen asked back.

"I don't," Amber replied, "Unless it's in the interest of self-preservation."

"Of course," Thirteen felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She checked the message. "You get used to that. Call me when you get out. I'll be drowning in paperwork until then."

Thirteen smiled and was about to text back when House walked in with a handful of pink flowers. She pocketed her phone and leaned back in her chair.

Cameron looked up when there was a knock on her office door. "C'min," she called.

The door opened and Thirteen stepped in. "Hey."

"Hey," Cameron smiled.

"I was going to call, but I was just a couple floors away," Thirteen stated with a small smile.

"What's the flower for?" Cameron asked, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

Thirteen smiled, "It means I get to stay for another round of cuts."

"Congratulations," Cameron slid her jacket on. Thirteen stepped into the hallway to Cameron could close the door behind them and lock it.

"What's the plan?" Thirteen asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Uh…I'm not sure," Cameron shrugged.

Thirteen looked at her watch, "It's eight fifteen right now, so food?"

"Sounds great," Cameron said, "Can we go somewhere I don't have to change?"

Thirteen smiled, "I have just the place." She pulled her keys out of her pocket, "Do you want to ride with me or follow me?"

"I'll follow you," Cameron stated and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

Thirteen pulled out her phone and made a call. "Hey Charlie…yeah…double…thank you, bye." She hung up. "Do you like Thai?"

Cameron nodded.

"Good," Thirteen smiled.

They both got into their cars and she pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Soon they were at, what Cameron assumed to be, Thirteen's apartment building. They went in, up the stairs, and to Thirteen's apartment. Thirteen opened the door and stepped in, flipping on lights.

Cameron followed her, seeing that it was small and comfortably decorated. The living room was inviting and everything was tidy.

Thirteen helped Cameron with her coat and hung it on the rack in the corner. "Um, do you want something to drink? I have…" she stepped into the small kitchen that was only separated from the living room by a counter and opened the refrigerator, "Water, milk, beer, tea, wine, and tequila."

"Beer," Cameron answered.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow and grabbed two bottles of beer, "I'd have never guessed you drink beer."

Cameron smirked and took a bottle from Thirteen, "See what happens when you make assumptions."

They migrated onto the couch. Thirteen was cradled at one end of the couch and Cameron sat on the edge of the middle cushion.

Thirteen stood up and walked to a large DVD rack, "I have a bunch of DVDs if you want to pick one."

Cameron walked over to the DVD rack and started scanning. The doorbell rang and Thirteen ran off to get it. As she was scanning the DVDs, Cameron saw a photo album sitting on the bookcase next to the DVD rack. She moved to get a better look of the picture on the front. She guessed it was a much younger Thirteen and her mother.

"Find one?" Thirteen asked from right behind Cameron, who jumped at the voice. Thirteen chuckled, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Cameron put some stray hair behind her ear.

Thirteen leaned over to see what Cameron was looking at. "That's me and my mom. I was three in that picture."

"You look a lot like her," Cameron commented.

Thirteen flipped it open to the first page and pointed to another picture of her and her mother, "Here I was four. I think we look more alike in that one."

Cameron leaned in closer brushing arms with Thirteen. "Yeah." She looked at the adjoining page and pointed, "Who's that?"

Thirteen smiled, "That's my best friend from first grade. Jimmy."

Cameron's eyes moved to a more recent picture of Thirteen with a guy standing in front of a beautiful mountain, "Where is that? That mountain looks familiar."

"It's Kilimanjaro," Thirteen smiled. She moved to the couch and grabbed one of the white cardboard boxes off of the coffee table where she set them.

Cameron picked up the album, "No way."

Thirteen grabbed some chopsticks, "It was insane. When I got home, I slept for two days straight."

They went through the album, picture by picture. Cameron sat genuinely entertained by Thirteen's stories behind every picture while eating and examining each one.

Thirteen stood up after the last picture was explained, "Do you need another beer?"

"Yeah," Cameron said. She looked down at the pictures over the white carton in her hand, "Where'd you learn to surf?"

"The first time I was on vacation with my dad in Hawaii," Thirteen replied from the kitchen, "Then when we got home I surfed on the Jersey shore."

Thirteen returned to the couch and handed Cameron another beer. Cameron opened her beer and asked, "When's the next exciting thing your doing?"

Thirteen smiled, "I haven't planned anything exciting yet, but I'm going rock climbing this weekend."

"Really?" Cameron asked, "Where?"

"It's just a rock gym in New York," Thirteen shrugged, "You can come if you want?"

Cameron weighted it out in her head and come up with a quick answer, "I'd love to. I've never been rock climbing before."

"Cool," Thirteen smiled, "So are you ready for the movie?"

"Yeah," Cameron leaned back on the couch with her pad Thai.

"What do you want to watch?" Thirteen walked over to the stack of DVDs.

"What do you have?" Cameron asked kicking off her shoes and pulling her feet under herself.

Thirteen scanned, "I have action movies, chick flicks, comedies, romantic comedies, and dramas."

"Romantic comedy," Cameron stated, "And you pick the movie."

Thirteen picked up a movie and looked at Cameron, "This is my favorite movie of all time."

A smile graced Cameron's lips, "What is it?"

Thirteen popped the DVD into the played and sat down next to Cameron. "The Wedding Singer."

"I love this movie," Cameron smiled.

A few more bottle of beer and a Billy Idol cameo later, Cameron was pretty buzzed. Thankfully she was pretty much laying down.

She looked over at the woman next to her. She was watching the movie not really paying attention to Cameron. Which Cameron figured was a good thing since she was staring at her new friend. It was weird how she felt so drawn to the young doctor.

Suddenly a horrible feeling came over her. It started in her stomach and started toward her throat. "Oh god," she muttered, "Where's the bathroom?"

Thirteen looked at her and pointed down the only hallway out of the living room. Cameron tore off toward the bathroom and was heaving the toilet before she knew it.

Thirteen appeared in the open doorway and surveyed the situation. She walked behind Cameron and gently gathered Cameron's hair out of her face.

After a few minutes, Cameron slumped against the wall, "I'm so sorry."

Thirteen grabbed a cloth off of a towel rack and ran it under some cool water. She smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it." She took the wet rag over to Cameron and knelt next to her, "Was it the food or the beer?"

"The beer," Cameron replied taking the cloth from Thirteen.

Thirteen chuckled, "You only had three."

"It's been a while," Cameron smiled back tiredly.

Thirteen stood and offered her hands to Cameron, "Why don't you go lay down for a while?"

Cameron nodded and took Thirteen's hands. Thirteen easily pulled Cameron up, then put an arm around Cameron's waist to balance her. They walked to Thirteen's room which was the only room left in the apartment. It was clean, but the bed wasn't made. She had a brown headboard and matching night stand. The sheets were a cream color and the blankets were brown.

"I like your room," Cameron offered as Thirteen helped her sit down.

"Thanks," Thirteen smiled sweetly, "Do you want something else to wear?"

Cameron nodded and soon she was in some of Thirteen's sweatpants and a tank top.

Once Cameron was laying down and covered up, Thirteen said, "I'll be right back."

The older doctor nodded into a pillow, "Thanks."

Thirteen disappeared and returned with a bottle of water and some pain killers. She smiled when she saw Cameron was already asleep. She left again this time picking up Cameron's phone that was on the coffee table. She picked it up and scanned through the contact list finally finding what she was looking for.

"Hello?" a man with an Australian accent answered.

"Chase," Thirteen said, "This is Thirteen. Um…Cameron had a little much to drink and she's already asleep so I figured she could stay here tonight."

Chase replied with a lighthearted tone, "She's always been a lightweight."

"Are you still at the game?" Thirteen asked curiously, "It's really quiet on your end."

"I'm getting some drinks," Chase stated, "Thanks for the tickets by the way. This game is great."

"No problem," Thirteen replied, "Have fun."

"I am. Thanks again. Bye," Chase said.

Thirteen hung up. She put the phone down and went to check on Cameron one last time before settling on her couch for the night.


	3. How They Learn

Cameron slowly woke up the next morning. The light come thorough the windows poured over the room. She hadn't really looked at anything except the bed the night before. While laying, she surveyed the room. There was a chair by the large window and on a small table next to that was a record player. She rolled over and spotted the bottle of water and pills on the night stand. She picked up the pills and recognized it as Ibuprofen. She took the pills for the headache and finished off the water bottle.

Cameron heard the front door close so she wandered into the living room to find Thirteen taking off a scarf and setting a bag on the kitchen counter.

Thirteen saw Cameron walking in and smiled, "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Alright," Cameron replied.

Thirteen pulled a few things out of the bag, "I got breakfast. I don't usually have food around."

Cameron leaned on the opposite side of the counter and looked down at the breakfast tacos and coffee. "You didn't have to."

"Well, your stomach is empty," Thirteen replied, "So you definitely need to eat." She held out a taco for Cameron

"Thanks," Cameron took the taco and unwrapped it. She glanced at the clock behind Thirteen and saw it was fifteen after seven. "What time do you have to be in today?"

"Eight," Thirteen replied, "But it's ten minutes from here to the hospital so I've got time."

Cameron sat on a stool across from Thirteen and Thirteen just leaned on the counter as they ate. "I should be there ate eight, but I have to go home and change."

"You're welcome to wear some of my clothes," Thirteen offered.

Cameron agreed so after breakfast they both went back to Thirteen's room. Thirteen opened up the closet and let Cameron look through her clothes. At the bottom of the closet, next to the shoes, were stacks of old LPs.

"You like Miles Davis?" Cameron asked, looking back up at the clothes.

Thirteen sat on her bed, "I like a little of everything."

"You like being mysterious?" Cameron asked.

"I don't mean to be," Thirteen replied.

Cameron pulled down a shirt and held it in front of her, "Then what do you mean to be?"

"That looks good," Thirteen stated, then added, "I mean to be cautious."

Cameron tossed green shirt onto the bed and went digging through the pants. "Why cautious? Did you get hurt?"

"Hasn't everyone?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron pulled out some pants and held them in front of her legs. "Why do you trust me?"

Thirteen stood and grabbed a different pair of pants. She took the pants in Cameron's hand and put them back, replacing them with the one's she picked out. She sat back down, "Do you think you're not trustworthy?"

"I know I am," Cameron stated, "But you didn't."

"How do you know I didn't? People talk," Thirteen stated, "House makes snide comments."

"I know more about you that House has been able to figure out over the course of a month," Cameron took off her shirt and pulled on the other one, "I've known you for two days."

"Yet you're bringing me home and wearing my clothes," Thirteen smiled.

Cameron smiled back, "I don't mean to pry. I'm just curious."

"I understand," Thirteen nodded and stood. She walked out of the room.

When Cameron was done changing, she walked into the living room and saw Thirteen folding the blanket she used the night before.

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch," Cameron said, walking to the coat rack and grabbed her coat.

"Yeah, but I tried sleeping in the bathtub once and I accidentally turned on the faucet while I was a sleep," She paused tossing the folded blanket onto the couch, "It wasn't pretty."

Cameron put on her coat with a smile on her face. She watched Thirteen get her coat. "You know what I mean."

Thirteen shrugged, "Some people like their personal space, but of course…you did date House. I should have know you weren't normal then."

Cameron's mouth dropped open, "Do did you know that?"

Thirteen opened the front door, "A nurse overheard Foreman and Chase talking about it."

"Why did she tell you?" Cameron asked following Thirteen down to their cars.

"I asked," Thirteen replied.

"You asked if I had dated House?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"No," Thirteen responded, "I asked in general about you and that's what I got."

"Why were you asking about me?" Cameron asked stopping at her car which was parked next to Thirteen's.

Thirteen looked over the top of her car, "I don't usually let strangers into my apartment, but all I got was you dated House and you're a quote 'nice girl.'"

"What happened to being cautious?" Cameron leaned on her car.

Thirteen let out a sly smile, "There's exceptions to every rule."

Cameron studied Thirteen for a moment, "Is is completely idiotic to drive two cars from one place to the exact same destination?"

"I'd say so," Thirteen replied, "You can ride with me. That way if I can't take you home, you can go home with Chase and if you can't take me home, I'm not stranded."

Cameron pocketed her keys and got into the passenger's seat of Thirteen's car.

They got out together, but parted ways at the elevators. Thirteen watched Cameron walk into the ER. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. When Cameron rounded a corner, Thirteen shook her head and turn to the elevator. The bell dinged and the doors opened. There was no one in it so she stepped in and pressed the number for her floor.


	4. How They Party

Thirteen got a text message in the middle of her lunch break, which she was taking in the lab doing blood panels and cultures. She flipped open her phone and took a sip of her coffee.

"What are you doing for X-Mas eve? - Cam"

"Taking over your shift in the ER -13."

"Where are you? - Cam."

"Lab."

There wasn't another text for a while so Thirteen got back to her work. A few minutes later, the door slid open. Thirteen looked up to see Cameron.

"Hey," Thirteen smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Cameron held up another coffee cup, "I brought you lunch."

"Thanks," Thirteen accepted the coffee.

"Are you really working on Christmas Eve?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen shrugged, looking back into the microscope, "And Christmas Day. And I thought you were an atheist."

"I am," Cameron smiled, "It doesn't mean we can't still have fun on the holidays and give people presents. You should come over after your shift on Christmas Eve. We're having a Christmas party."

Thirteen turned from the microscope to Cameron, "Really?"

Cameron nodded, "Of course." When there wasn't an immediate answer, Cameron added, "Please? Chase's friends are coming and they're going to talk about rugby and cricket and bowling. I'm gonna be bored. Please?"

Thirteen laughed, "Well since you begged shamelessly, I'll go."

"Great," Cameron beamed, "Thank you. I'll see you later, but for sure tomorrow at the party?"

"Yes," Thirteen nodded, "I'll be there."

"I'm inviting House too, but he never comes," Cameron added, "You're welcome to bring someone."

"Thanks," Thirteen smiled.

Cameron smiled back before walking out.

Due to their different, but equally demanding jobs, Cameron and Thirteen didn't see either other for the rest of the day. That night, Cameron called Thirteen and they talked for a long time about nothing really important.

The next day, they didn't see each other because Cameron had the day off and Thirteen was working in the ER. Thirteen smiled when her shift was finally over. She changed out of her scrubs and into the clothes she was wearing to the party.

"Where are you off to with that smile of your face?" House's voice asked Thirteen right before she pushed the door to the outside open.

"Christmas party," Thirteen replied not loosing her smile.

"Me too," House added.

"Really?" Thirteen asked, "Cameron's?"

"You too?" House asked.

Thirteen nodded, "I'll drive you."

House looked surprised, "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Thirteen smiled and pushed open the door, "It's Christmas." She held the door open for him.

He limped out, "It's Christmas so you're going to be nice to me?"

"No," Thirteen said walking with him to the parking lot, "I'm going to be nice to you for the hell of it."

"Why?" House asked.

"Because it screws with your head," Thirteen smiled.

A smile played at the corners of House's mouth, "Fine. I'll let you be my chauffer."

Thirteen unlocked her car and let House in.

She started the car and music started playing while the heater started blowing.

"Miles Davis?" House asked, referring to the music playing.

"Yup," Thirteen replied pulling out of the parking lot.

"How many sisters do you have?" House asked.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow, "None."

"Brothers?" House continued to prod.

"None," Thirteen replied.

The questioning continued all the way to Cameron's apartment building. "Why do you answer my questions?"

"Because if I don't, you'll keep asking anyway," Thirteen turned off the car, got something out of the backseat and got out.

House followed her out, "How did you know where Cameron lives?"

"I've been here before," Thirteen stated.

"Who's the present for?" House asked referring to the small rectangular box Thirteen got out of the backseat of her car.

Thirteen ignored that last question and slipped the present into her jacket pocket.

They walked to the door and Thirteen knocked.

Cameron opened the door and smiled at the two doctors. She hugged Thirteen first, "I'm glad you could come." She then turned to House, "I'm glad you came too." He allowed her to hug him.

She moved out of the way so they could come in. There were a bunch of people already there. A group of guys, including Chase, were watching something on TV. There were people in the kitchen eating and drinking and people sitting at a table playing poker.

Cameron followed Thirteen and House into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"God yes," House said looking around.

Thirteen smiled, "What do you want?" She looked over the different bottle of liquor sitting out on the counter.

"Manhattan. Dry," House said.

"I don't know how to make that," Cameron stated.

"She does," House told Cameron and they watched Thirteen get to work on the drink, "She bartended her way through Med school."

Cameron looked confused and Thirteen smiled, "I drove him here so it was fifteen minutes of the third degree." She handed House the drink. He accepted it and walked off. Thirteen looked at Cameron, "Do you want something?"

Cameron shook her head, "You're the guest, I'm supposed to get you something."

"It's okay," Thirteen leaned back on the counter, "I'm a big girl."

Cameron chuckled, "What do you want?"

Thirteen shrugged, "I don't care."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "C'mon just pick something. I can stand here all night."

"You won't," Thirteen smirked.

"I'll decide for you," Cameron picked up a beer out of the sink that was filled with ice and being used as a cooler. She twisted off the top and handed it to Thirteen.

"Thanks," Thirteen smiled.

Cameron got one for herself and raised her bottle, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Thirteen echoed. They clinked their glasses and took a swig.

After a short silence between the two, Cameron spoke up, "I'm really glad you came."

"I'm really glad you invited me," Thirteen answered quietly.

Cameron opened her mouth, but someone else's voice interrupted her, "Hey Allison! Where's the popcorn?"

The blonde looked at Thirteen, "Excuse me."

Thirteen nodded and watched Cameron walk away.

About an hour later, the party was in full swing. Cameron was making her way through the apartment, looking for Thirteen and checking to make sure House hadn't made anyone cry. She found them both at the poker table.

Thirteen was wearing someone's trucker hat and some of Cameron's sun glasses. House was sitting at the end of the table with his poker face on. A few other people were playing and a bunch more were standing around the table.

"So you're a doctor too?" one of Cameron's friends, Bridget, asked Thirteen.

Thirteen nodded tossing in a few chips.

"Do you have a specialty?" Bridget asked taking the seat next to Thirteen and tossing in her ante.

Thirteen smiled, "Internal Medicine."

"Interesting," Bridget smiled back.

"Hey," Chase said to Cameron as he walked over, "Didn't Bridget just break up with her boyfriend?"

Cameron nodded.

"Well, she's been flirting with Thirteen all night," Chase smiled.

Cameron looked over at the two who were obviously flirting with each other. "Hmm…" Cameron felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and this time it didn't have anything to do with alcohol. She was jealous. Cameron chalked it up to being jealous that Bridget was monopolizing all of her new friend's time.

The whole group was looking at House, waiting for him to make a play. He studied Thirteen for a moment before going all in. Thirteen bit her lip and toss her cards in.

House smiled as all the chips were racked over to him.

Thirteen turned to one of the women standing behind her and motioned for her to lean down. When the woman leaned down, Thirteen whispered something in her ear. The woman smiled and walked toward House's end of the table.

Thirteen stood up and made her way to the kitchen and Bridget followed her. Cameron wanted to know and break up whatever was happening in her kitchen. The jealous was growing exponentially and the previous explanation for it was beginning to wear thin.

Cameron turned the corner to find Thirteen pouring a drink and Bridget eagerly watching her. "There you are," Cameron smiled.

Thirteen looked up and smiled back.

"Hey Ally," Bridget smiled cheerfully, thinking that Cameron was talking to her.

"Do you want something to drink?" Thirteen smirked.

Cameron giggled, "Not right now. Thanks though."

"It's snowing," Thirteen mentioned.

Cameron glanced out the window, "Wow." She grabbed Thirteen's sleeve and dragged her off, leaving Bridget behind. They stopped at the front window and looked out.

"It's so beautiful," Thirteen breathed.

"Yeah," Cameron smiled.

They stood for a moment, watching the snow fall before Bridget came over and whisked Thirteen away. Thirteen just gave Cameron a lingering smile and shrug before following.

Another hour later, Cameron walked up to Bridget and Thirteen who were talking in the living room.

"Hey Ally," Bridget smiled at Cameron, "Did you know she has a hot tub on her balcony?"

Cameron looked surprised, "You have a balcony?"

"Yeah," Thirteen smiled, "The door is in my bedroom by the record player."

"You have a record player?" Bridget asked Thirteen who nodded.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention," Cameron told Thirteen.

"Why don't we go get in the hot tub?" Bridget asked Thirteen seductively.

The seduction was completely lost on Thirteen. "Okay." She looked at Cameron, "You coming?"

"Sure," Cameron smiled, not really wanting Thirteen and Bridget to get any alone time.

"Where are we going?" House asked.

"Hot tub," Thirteen replied.

"Good, I'm ready to go home," House stated.

Thirteen looked around and grabbed her jacket off of the back of a chair. "I'm going to take him home and I'll meet you and whoever else you bring at my apartment in thirty minutes?"

"Sounds great," Cameron beamed.

Thirteen reached into her jacket and pulled out the present. She handed it to Cameron, "This is for you.."

Cameron looked a the present and grinned from ear to ear. "You didn't have to."

Thirteen put her hands in her back pockets and shrugged, "It's Christmas."

Cameron pulled the ribbon undone and opened the box. She was stunned for a moment when she was looking at the gift inside. She ran her fingers over the small silver dragonfly on the necklace in the box. She looked up at Thirteen, "You remembered? I think I only mentioned it once."

Thirteen just smiled.

Cameron threw her arms around Thirteen's shoulder's, "Thank you so much."

Thirteen carefully placed her hands on the small of Cameron's back, "You're welcome." Their hug lingered a little longer before Thirteen started to pull away.

"I got you something too, but it's not as thoughtful," Cameron grabbed a flat, square shaped present and handed it to Thirteen.

Thirteen smiled and opened it. Her mouth dropped open. "This is great." She hugged Cameron again, then looked at the LP in her hand, "This is amazing."

House leaned over her shoulder, "Ellingtonia Volume Two? That's way better than the one you got me."

"Forget it," Thirteen tucked the record under her arm, "This one's mine."

Cameron beamed, "Okay. I have to go dig my swimsuit out of the back of my closet." She hugged Thirteen again, "Thank you so much."

"Thanks," Thirteen warmly accepted the hug then walked with House to her car.


	5. How They Knew

"You like her," House said after the door were closed.

"Who doesn't?" Thirteen asked, pulling out.

"No you like her like her," House stated.

Thirteen smirked, "You're imagining things."

"You give her a gift that obviously meant a lot to her and you've known her how long?" House asked.

"It doesn't matter how long I've known her," Thirteen shrugged, "She mentioned that her dad gave her a necklace like that, but she lost it when she moved here. So I got her another one."

"She's the one you've been texting for the past week," House stated.

"How did you know I was texting someone?" Thirteen asked.

"Well, you left your phone in the lab one day," House started.

"You looked in my phone?" Thirteen stopped at a red light.

House looked at her, "You're surprised? You know I think I do feel like a dip in the hot tub."

Thirteen sighed knowing she wasn't going to be able to talk House out of it. "Do you need to stop and get your swimsuit or do you want to use the one I have at my apartment?"

"You keep an extra pair of trunks at your apartment?" House asked.

"I was surfing on the Jersey shore and ripped my board shorts. I couldn't find anywhere that sold board shorts that was open so I bought those," Thirteen explained, "They'll fit you."

"How many men have worn those?" House raised an eyebrow.

"None," Thirteen replied, "I'm the only one that's worn them. And I had my bikini bottoms on under it."

When they got to Thirteen's apartment, Thirteen got the swim trunks, gave them to House, and showed them to the bathroom. Then she quickly changed into her bikini, put on the LP Cameron bought her and stepped out on the balcony to turn on the hot tub.

"That's a good album," House said from behind Thirteen.

Thirteen nodded, "She did good."

"You _really_ like her like her," House stated, "She could have given you Barry Manilow's greatest hits album and you would have loved it. She could have given you a record with a looping sound of a jackhammer and you'd listen to it."

Thirteen put her hands on her bikini clad hips. "I think you're projecting."

"I think you're deflecting," House said.

"Do you want a drink?" Thirteen asked.

"What do you have?" House asked hopping up the steps of the hot tub.

"What do you want?" Thirteen asked back.

"Bourbon," House stated.

Thirteen nodded. Just before she stepped inside she plugged in some rope lights that were wrapped around the railing of the balcony.

Thirteen returned carrying a cooler with a bourbon and her cell phone sitting on top. She set the cooler down and handed House his bourbon. Then she grabbed a beer out of the cooler, got in, and leaned back against a jet.

"Why do you have a hot tub?" House asked.

Thirteen shrugged, "I had a trampoline, but I kept hitting my head."

House opened his mouth to ask another question, but Thirteen's phone rang. She leaned out of the hot tub to grab it while House blatantly stared at her ass. As she answered she sunk back into the pool and a smile graced her face. "Hello?…yeah…the door's open so just come in…alright, bye."

"That was Cameron," House stated, "You were smiling like an idiot when you answered the phone."

"I can't just be friend with her?" Thirteen asked.

"You can," He said, "But you don't want to."

Thirteen was going to counter, but she heard the front door open. Cameron was the first person to step out onto the balcony. She was wearing sweats. "Hey."

"Hey," Thirteen smiled. As soon as she realized she was smiling she looked at House who had an arrogant smirk on.

Chase came out after her, followed by Bridget and another woman from the party.

"I didn't think you were coming," Cameron said to House.

"Thirteen talked me into it," House replied.

Cameron stripped to her bikini and settled in next to Thirteen. Chase sat next to Cameron, Bridget sat on the other side of Thirteen and the other woman sat between Chase and House.

"This feels sooo good," Bridget leaned back against a jet.

Thirteen took a sip of her beer and leaned her head back, listening to the music.

"What's playing?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen smiled, "It's the LP you bought me for Christmas."

"You're actually using it?" Cameron beamed.

"Of course," Thirteen gazed into Cameron's eyes, "It was a really great gift. I love it."

"I'm glad," Cameron added quietly, looking into Thirteen's eyes. After she realized she'd been staring for a few seconds too long, she look away.

"Why do they call you Thirteen?" Bridget asked.

"He didn't want to learn my name," Thirteen pointed to House, "He still doesn't know my name."

"Yeah I do," House stated, "It's…"

"See?" Thirteen asked, triumphantly.

"Is this a TV?" Chase asked lifting up his arm.

"Oh yeah," Thirteen moved to the opposite side of Chase and pushed a button. The TV rose out of the side. Then Thirteen went over to it and opened up the DVD player next to it. She picked up a burned disc and read the front.

"What's that?" House asked curiously.

"A video," Thirteen set it down on the cooler, while House blatantly stared at her ass again.

"A video of what?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen smirked, "It's nothing dirty, just personal."

She pressed another button the control panel and a channel came on. "Ugh, I forgot it was Christmas Eve. I hate Christmas movies."

"I'll go get a movie," Cameron offered.

"While you're out," House handed the glass to Thirteen, "Vicodin Tonic."

"I didn't say I was going to get out," Thirteen told him.

"But you're going to," House replied.

As soon as Thirteen started to get out, the freezing air hit her body and she scampered inside, followed by Cameron. Thirteen grabbed her robe off of the bathroom door in her bedroom and wrapped it around Cameron before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"Thanks," Cameron smiled.

Cameron went to the now familiar stack of DVDs and started sorting through them. Thirteen found House's jacket draped over the couch and got out the vicodine.

"This goes against everything they taught me in med school," Thirteen dropped two vicodine pills in House's drink and swirled them around it they dissolved.

"What has House had you do that went along with what they taught you in med school?" Cameron asked grabbing a movie out of the stack.

"Touché," Thirteen walked over to Cameron and surveyed the movie she picked out, "Cool."

They walked back out and got in. Everyone crowded to one side so they could see and Cameron put in the movie.

"What are we watching?" Bridget asked.

"The Bride of Frankenstein," Cameron answered scooting closer to Thirteen.

"We're all going to pass out in here," the woman next to House commented.

"I turned the temp down to one hundred," Thirteen replied not taking her eyes off the screen, "Which is just a slightly elevated body temperature."

"Who picked this movie?" Chase asked no one in particular. He was now sitting between the unidentified woman and Bridget.

"I did," Cameron replied across Thirteen and Bridget.

"Oh," Chase shut up.

As the movie progressed, Cameron scooted closer and closer to Thirteen occasionally shielding herself from the images by hiding behind the younger doctor.

Thirteen was completely amused by the actions, but tried no to let Cameron see. By the end of the movie she expected Cameron to be in her lap.

And that's exactly what happened. Cameron jumped a little at a sudden appearance of a monster and the jet pushed her into Thirteen's lap. She didn't make any effort to move back to her space and even leaned back on Thirteen's shoulder. Thirteen wrapped one arm around Cameron's stomach to balance her while the other hand with holding her beer.

Bridget kept shooting angry glares apparently not afraid of being outwardly jealous.

When the movie was over, House and the unidentified woman stood up. House limped out of the hot tub and into the apartment without another word. The woman smiled at Cameron, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming," Cameron looked after them confused.

"They're not going to have sex in my apartment are they?" Thirteen asked, craning her neck to see inside.

Then they all heard the front door open and close.

"I guess not," Chase smirked.

Cameron slid off of Thirteen's lap and blushed, "Sorry about that."

Thirteen smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it."

Everyone left decided it was time to go inside so they all ran inside and Thirteen handed out towels while Cameron put the bathrobe back on.

Thirteen looked at the clock, "Wow it's already twelve thirty. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Cameron replied with a huge smile.

"Merry Christmas," Chase added.

"Oh damn," Bridget sighed, "I gotta go." She found her clothes, "I have to be at work tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming," Cameron called.

Bridget slid on her shoes and Thirteen followed her to the door. Bridget smiled at Thirteen, "I had fun."

"Me too," Thirteen replied with a similar smile.

Suddenly, Bridget pulled Thirteen to her and their lips crashed together. Thirteen tensed up at first, but relaxed into it.

Cameron's mouth dropped open as she watched the kiss.

Finally Thirteen pulled away.

Bridget smirked and pulled a card out of her pocket. "Call me sometime."

Thirteen took the card and smiled, "Okay."

Bridget sauntered off and Thirteen closed the door looking at the card, "She's a TV producer?"

"Yeah," Chase answered because Cameron seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Cool," Thirteen put the card on the counter.

"Are you ready to go?" Chase asked Cameron.

She didn't really answer, she kinda nodded and put her clothes on. She was a little unnerved by the extreme jealousy that she felt when Bridget kissed Thirteen.

Thirteen walked them to the door.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Cameron asked.

"I'm on call until noon," Thirteen replied, "Then I'm working in the clinic."

"Have fun," Chase smiled warmly.

Thirteen smiled back, "I'll try."

"I'm going to go start the car," Chase told Cameron and trotted off into the cold night.

Cameron hugged Thirteen, "Thanks for having us over."

"It was fun," Thirteen replied wrapping her arms around Cameron's small waist, "We should do it more often."

"Definitely," Cameron said.

Thirteen finally pulled away, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Cameron echoed.

Thirteen smiled at Cameron who was still standing in her doorway.

Cameron smiled back, "Bye."

"Bye," Thirteen said, "Be careful."

"I will," Cameron nodded, trying to think of something else to say so you wouldn't have to leave, but came up blank. She muttered, "Bye" again before slowly walking off.

Thirteen closed the door and leaned back on it. She let out a long breath. House was right. She did really 'like her like her'. Thirteen walked over to the counter to grab the card Bridget gave her. Maybe she could get Thirteen's mind off of Cameron. She looked at where she put the card and it was gone.

As a cold wind blew outside, Cameron shoved her hands in her pockets. One hand wrapped around the card Bridget gave Thirteen. She knew it was childish and completely selfish, but she thought Bridget wasn't good enough for Thirteen. But who did she think _was_ good enough?

Cameron sighed. It was too much to sort out tonight so Cameron decided to drop it. Which turned out to be easier said than done.


	6. How They Grow

Thirteen walked into one of the exam rooms and saw a little boy sitting on the table with his mother in the chair next to him.

"Hey," she smiled. She picked up the chart and sat in the rolling stool. "You're throat hurts?"

The little boy nodded.

"When did it start?" Thirteen asked the mother.

"Last night," the mother answered.

"Open your mouth for me," Thirteen told the little boy, "And say ah."

The little boy did as instructed and Thirteen checked his throat. Then she checked his ears. She took out a pen and her prescription pad. "It's just a mild infection. Here's a prescription for some antibiotics." She ripped off the paper and handed it to the woman. Then she took a candy cane out of her pocket and handed it to the little boy.

He smiled at her and hopped off of the table. The woman smiled at Thirteen, "Thank you."

Thirteen just nodded and watched them walk out. She stood up and walked out of the exam room. She returned the chart to the desk and waited for a nurse to hand her another chart.

She'd already been there for a few hours and was ready for a coffee break.

"Dr. Hadley," the nurse said, "There aren't any new patients right now."

"Oh," Thirteen nodded, "Okay. Well, I'm going to the doctor's lounge. Page me is you need me."

The nurse nodded and Thirteen walked off.

Thirteen yawned when she sat on the couch with her coffee. She hadn't quite recuperated from last night so she was still tired. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She wasn't surprised to see it was already on the soap channel. She flipped around until she saw the snowboarding was on.

After being thoroughly enthralled with the women's snowboarding half pipe for a good hour and a half, her pager went off. She checked the number and noticed it was for the ER not the clinic.

When Thirteen walked up to the ER desk and asked the nurse, "Someone paged me."

"Dr. Hadley?" the nurse asked.

Thirteen nodded.

The nurse handed her a chart, "Dr. Cuddy told me to call you. There's a patient at the end over there who Dr. Cuddy wants you to look at."

Thirteen took the chart and walked over to the patient. She moved the curtain out of the way and found the patient holding a oxygen mask over his mouth, "Hi. I'm Dr. Hadley."

The patient looked up and moved the mask so he could talk, "I'm Scott." He put the mask back.

Thirteen looked at the chart, "You have shortness of breath, fever, high blood pressure, and a nose bleed."

"The nose bleed stopped," Scott told her.

She nodded and made a correction to the chart, "Any joint pains or fatigue?"

He nodded, "Both."

She wrote something else and looked up when the patient grabbed his side. She walked over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Sharp pain in my side," he groaned.

Before Thirteen could do anything else, he leaned over and threw up in the bucket next to the bed. He laid back after he was done.

"Blood in the vomit," Thirteen wrote it down, "I'm going to go admit you."

Scott put the mask back over his mouth and took a deep breath. He nodded.

Once Scott was moved and sedated, Thirteen walked in and picked up the chart, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible," Scott answered with a small smile.

Thirteen looked over his chart again, "I'm going to take some blood and do some tests. We'll probably run you through a MRI just be sure."

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Thirteen answered, "But that's what the tests are for." She picked up a syringe and drew some blood.

"While you do the blood tests do you think I can get some paper and a pencil?" he asked.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow, "Sure." She looked in her breast pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a pencil, "I'll send a nurse in with some paper."

He smiled, "Thanks."

Thirteen walked out and after asking an orderly to bring Scott some paper, she headed to the labs to run the tests. It was weird being the lab without the team, but Kutner was out of town at his parents' house and Taub was somewhere on some mountain with his wife for the next few days.

She looked up from the microscope with she heard the lab door open. Cuddy stepped in.

"How's it going?" Cuddy asked.

"Low platelet count," Thirteen stated, "Which I already figured. I'm still running other tests."

Cuddy nodded, "Thanks for taking this case. Let me know if you need any help and I'll have House poured into a cab from the bar he's at."

"I think I got it right now," Thirteen smiled, "I'll let you know if I need help though."

Cuddy smiled back, "I'll be in my office. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Thirteen replied and watched Cuddy leave.

After about half an hour, the door opened again. This time it wasn't Cuddy.

Thirteen smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Cameron smiled back and adjusted her lab coat, "I heard you were working alone in the lab and thought I'd come help."

"You didn't have to," Thirteen told her as Cameron walked over.

"Chase is watching a rugby match with some of his friends," Cameron replied, "Besides, it gives me a chance to do my old job without having to deal with my old boss. And of course to hang out with you."

Thirteen smiled, "Okay."

Cameron sat on the stool next to Thirteen, "What are we doing?"

Thirteen opened her mouth, but the only sound in the room was her pager going off. She checked it and started walking out the door, "He's seizing." She took off in the run followed by Cameron.

Once he was stabilized, Thirteen reinserted his IV in the other hand because the first one was ripped out by the seizure.

Thirteen and Cameron walked out of the patients room together.

"Any ideas?" Thirteen asked as they walked back to the lab.

"I was thinking TTP?" Cameron offered.

"And I was thinking HUS," Thirteen opened the lab door for Cameron, "So we treat him with plasmapheresis and steroids?"

Cameron nodded, "Looks like it."

"Well," Thirteen looked at her watch, "That means it's lunch time after I schedule the plasmapheresis."

"It's three o'clock," Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"I missed lunch," Thirteen answered.

"Do you feel like going out for lunch?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen shrugged, "Sure. I have the rest of the day off, but I don't know what's going to be open."

Cameron smiled, "There's this little Indian place down the street that's open."

"Cool," Thirteen smiled back.

After they scheduled the treatment, they took Thirteen's car to the restaurant that was almost thirty minutes from the hospital.

Thirteen looked over the menu and raised an eyebrow, "Um…why don't you order for me? I don't usually eat Indian food."

Cameron nodded, "Okay."

After Cameron ordered and they got their drinks, Thirteen looked over at Cameron who was staring into her drink.

"Is there something interesting going on in your drink?" Thirteen asked lightly.

"Sorry," Cameron snapped out of her haze, "I was just…thinking."

"Care to share?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron opened her mouth and her phone rang before she could get out a syllable. "Sorry," she muttered and flipped it open, "Cameron…mom?…Merry Christmas…you're where?!"

Thirteen watched Cameron after her voice went up a few octaves.

"Okay…I'll be right there…" Cameron said and hung up. She put her phone in her pocket.

"Where are we going?" Thirteen smiled.

Cameron sighed, "My parents are going to be at the airport in half an hour." She dialed a number on her phone and put it to her ear. After about a minute of waiting she hung up. "Chase isn't answering his phone."

Thirteen flagged the waiter down and asked for their food to go. When she got a questioning look from Cameron she just smiled and answered, "We can eat on the way to pick up your parents."

A large grin spread across Cameron's face, "You'll go with me?"

"Yeah," Thirteen nodded, "You're car's too far away and I certainly don't have anything better to do."

"Thanks," Cameron studied Thirteen for a moment before letting her smile grow a little bigger.

On the way to pick up Cameron's parents, they ate and listened to the music Thirteen cranked up.

"I love this song," Cameron beamed, "What's it called?"

"So Far We Are," Thirteen replied, "It's by the French Kicks."

Cameron nodded and continued to listen to the music while eating and helping Thirteen ate without swerving off the road.

At the airport, Cameron nervously fidgeted at baggage claim. Thirteen was standing idly by eating her desert, which was an ice cream cone from the vending machine next to them.

"I can't believe you're eating ice cream," Cameron told Thirteen, "It's like fifty below outside."

Thirteen smirked, "It's only three below and I can't believe you're not eating ice cream."

"Well then aren't you glad I dragged you kicking and screaming in here?" Cameron asked with a small smile.

"I wasn't kicking and screaming," Thirteen answered after taking a lick of her ice cream, "I just said that I don't know your parents, so it may be weird that I'm waiting in the airport for them."

"You're not in the airport waiting for them," Cameron turned so that she was fully facing Thirteen, "You're here keeping me company while _I_ wait for them."

"And to chauffer you to wherever you want to go," Thirteen grinned.

A smile took over Cameron's lips. Her eyes traveled from the younger doctor's smiling lips, up her slightly pink cheeks from the cold, and up to her crystal blue eyes. Cameron bit her lip and traced Thirteen's face again with her eyes as her stomach somersaulted until she was slightly dizzy.

Luckily a voice came from the crowd before Cameron did something she was sure she'd regret. "Allison!"

Cameron turned around and spotted her parents.

When Cameron walked off to greet her parents, Thirteen let out a long breath. Now she was imagining that Cameron was getting ready to kiss her and she was a little unnerved at how much she wanted to feel the older doctor's lips on her own.

She shook out of her thoughts by a cold liquid running down her hand. She looked down and her ice cream was melting. A few quick licks later, her ice cream was gone and Cameron was approaching with her parents in tow.

"Mom, dad, this is Thirteen," Cameron introduced her, "She works in the diagnostic department at the hospital."

"Nice to meet you," Cameron's mother smiled.

Cameron's father just smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," Thirteen smiled at them. She looked them over and realized that Cameron had her father's eyes and her mother's smile.

"C'mon," Cameron told Thirteen, "We're going to have dinner with them at their hotel."

"Okay," Thirteen nodded.

"We're going to go find our bags," Cameron's father told Cameron.

She just nodded then watched them walk off.

"When I say dinner," Cameron told Thirteen, while watching her parents, "I mean they're going to eat and I'm going to get hammered."

Thirteen chuckled, "Why? They seem nice."

"They seem nice to you," Cameron replied, "But they're _my_ parents. I actually know them."

"Alright," Thirteen put her hands in her pockets.

Cameron was quiet for a moment before adding quietly, "Thanks for going along with this. It means a lot to me."

Thirteen gulped and answered as nonchalantly as possible, "Anytime."

Soon they walked out of the airport followed by Mr. and Mrs. Cameron in tow.


	7. How They Try

After Mr. and Mrs. Cameron checked in and put their bags in their room, they met Cameron and Thirteen in the restaurant downstairs.

"What brings you two down here?" Cameron asked after they ordered.

"We just thought it'd be nice to see our daughter on Christmas," Mrs. Cameron offered.

"So Thirteen," Mr. Cameron looked at the brunette doctor sitting across from him, "Do you specialize in anything?"

Thirteen nodded, "Internal Medicine."

"And now you work in the diagnostic department?" he prodded.

"Yes," Thirteen answered.

"That's a beautiful necklace," Mrs. Cameron reached across the table and ran her finger over the necklace, "Did Robert give that to you?"

"No," Cameron replied motioning to Thirteen, "She did."

Mrs. Cameron smiled and nodded, "She has great taste."

Halfway through dinner, Cameron stood, "I'm going to get more drinks. Do you guys want any more?"

"No thanks," her mother told her.

Her father shook her head.

She looked at Thirteen who smiled and nodded, "Please."

Cameron couldn't help, but smile back. She walked to the bar and took a seat while the bartender made their drinks. Cameron looked back at the table to see Thirteen talking to her parents and then the whole table erupted with laughter.

"I wish my girlfriend got along with my parents like yours does," the bartender told her as he handed her the drinks.

Cameron opened her mouth to correct him, but instead she said, "I guess I'm lucky."

The bartender smiled and nodded, "That you are."

"Thanks," Cameron smiled and walked back to the table.

Through dinner Cameron was unusually quiet for a few minutes before blending into the conversations going on at the table. Her parents were definitely having fun with Thirteen as they talked and exchanged stories.

Mr. Cameron looked at his watch, "Wow it's already eleven."

As much fun as she was having, Thirteen fought to stifle a yawn.

Cameron looked over at Thirteen and said, "I can't drive home."

"Me either," Thirteen replied, "I'll go get a room."

"Thanks," Cameron smiled.

"She's a nice girl," Mr. Cameron told Cameron after Thirteen walked off.

Cameron nodded, "Yeah. She's great."

"Where is Robert by the way?" Mrs. Cameron asked.

Cameron shrugged, "Last I heard he was handing out with his friends, watching rugby."

"On Christmas?" Mrs. Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I went into work this morning so he didn't really have anything to do," Cameron replied as Thirteen walked back up.

"Will we see you girls in the morning for breakfast?" Mr. Cameron asked warmly.

Thirteen looked at Cameron who replied, "Sure."

Mr. and Mrs. Cameron hugged them both before heading off to their room.

When they got to their floor, Thirteen unlocked the room and opened the door. Cameron stepped in to see a small room with one bed, a TV, and a view of the parking lot.

"Sorry, this was the last room," Thirteen closed the door behind them.

"It's fine," Cameron smiled and kicked off her shoes. She was still feeling the effects of her numerous drinks for dinner.

Thirteen laid back on the bed and flipped on the TV.

"My parents love you," Cameron told her.

"They're cool," Thirteen replied, "Your mom is so nice and your dad is hilarious."

Cameron smiled and nodded. She walked over to the bed and fell onto it next to Thirteen.

"Tell me something I don't know.," Cameron stretched out.

Thirteen smiled and looked over at her, "We get free HBO in this room."

"No something about you," Cameron propped her head up to look at Thirteen.

Thirteen put a hand under her head, "My favorite color's blue and I sing in the shower."

"Really?" Cameron beamed.

"I don't sing out of the shower," Thirteen smiled back.

"Well let's go get in the shower," Cameron smirked.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow, "Maybe later."

"Please?" Cameron batted her eye lashes.

"How much did you have to drink?" Thirteen asked leaning in and checking Cameron's eyes.

Cameron's breath caught in her throat. Thirteen was awfully close and it was be so easy just to lean in and…

Thirteen pulled back and sighed.

Cameron studied Thirteen. She was staring at the TV and looked a little frustrated. "I was just kidding. I didn't mean…"

Thirteen leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling, "No, it wasn't you."

Cameron was interested to know what Thirteen was upset about, but wasn't about to push it. She just turned to the TV that was showing a rerun of _Dallas_.

After a while, Thirteen offered the remote to Cameron.

Cameron tried a joke, "No one's gotten shot yet."

Thirteen smiled, "That's okay. Besides, I like her better in Melrose Place."

"You watch those?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen shook her head, "Nope, but my mom used to." Thirteen reached across Cameron to grab the room service menu. "We didn't really eat dinner. Do you want something?"

Cameron shrugged and looked over the menu sitting closer to Thirteen than necessary.

About an hour later, they'd finished off the pasta and cheesecake they ordered and Cameron was most of the way through her triple bourbon.

They were laying side by side in the middle of the bed watching an old movie with Cameron's phone went off. She grabbed it off the night stand and saw an alert on her phone. She smiled after she read it.

"What is it?" Thirteen asked, flipping off the TV and laying down fully.

Cameron showered Thirteen the alert message. _13's Birthday 2 weeks._

"Why is the alarm set for two weeks before?" Thirteen asked propping herself up on her elbows, "And why is it set for midnight?"

"Well it's set for midnight because I set it at midnight and I need a reminder two weeks before so I can pick out a great present," Cameron smirked, laying on her side next to Thirteen, "That's now I became president of the science club in high school."

Thirteen chuckled, "You don't have to get me anything."

"But I'm going to," Cameron replied.

"You're sweet," Thirteen softened and carefully looked into Cameron's eyes.

Cameron felt like Thirteen was looking right through her. That she could see the inner struggled Cameron's been having over the past few days. And as she felt herself be studied by Thirteen she looked into the brunette's eyes. She felt like she couldn't see past her eyes, like Thirteen was impossible to read.

Cameron let out a long breath and decided there was only one way to find out if what she was feeling was real or just a crush on a new friend. She slowly put some of Thirteen's stray hair behind her ear then brushed her fingers down the slender neck.

Thirteen seemed to be holding her breath so either she was enjoying it or really freaked out. Then Cameron caught her eyes and was finally able to read her. Thirteen was scared and excited and wanting more.

Cameron ran her hand to the back of Thirteen's neck and slowly pulled her in, giving her a chance to back out before softly touching her lips to Thirteen's. Immediately Thirteen kissed back and Cameron felt the other woman's hand on her cheek.

The kiss was so much more that Cameron expected. Her mouth tingled at the touch and the warmth sent shivers down her spine. Thirteen's lips were so soft and not like anything Cameron had ever experienced.

Thirteen was the one to break the kiss. She just searched Cameron's face. She wasn't sure what she wanted to find, but she needed to know how Cameron felt. Either way, she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

Cameron was disappointed at the loss of physical contact so she wrapped her arms around Thirteen's waist and rested her head on Thirteen's shoulder.

Thirteen stayed awake staring at the dark ceiling for hours. Cameron just kissed her. Thirteen kept trying to talk herself down, saying that Cameron was probably drunk or just sort of in the moment. She finally closed her eyes deciding that they could talk about it in the morning if Cameron remember it.

When Thirteen woke up the next morning, she stretched and yawned. Then she looked around to remember where she was. After remembering last night, Thirteen smiled, but the smile disappeared when she turned to the spot on the bed next to her and found it empty.


	8. How They Start Over

Thirteen checked the clock. Maybe Cameron had already gone down to breakfast with her parents. Thirteen straightened out her clothes and put her hair up before going downstairs.

She saw Cameron's parents sitting at a table eating their breakfast. As she walked up Mrs. Cameron smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Thirteen replied and looked around, "Have you see Cameron?"

Mr. Cameron nodded, "She said she had to go to work."

Thirteen looked confused, "Oh, I didn't know she was on call." Thirteen checked her phone, "I actually have to be at work in half an hour so it was nice meeting you two."

They both stood up to hug her. "It was nice meeting you too ," Mrs. Cameron told her.

Thirteen got in her car and drove back to the hospital. She was glad she kept extra clothes in her locker and changed before walking into the diagnostic office.

"Hey," Kutner said to her.

"Hey," Thirteen replied.

Taub sat quietly reading the paper.

House walked in and surveyed the group, "Taub, you're in the ER today. Apparently Dr. Cameron gets more sick days than I do."

"She's not here?" Thirteen asked.

"No, that's why Taub's going to put on a blonde wig and go work in the ER," House looked at Taub.

Taub got up and walked out.

Thirteen got up and got some coffee. When she turned back around, House was watching her. "Why do you care if Cameron's not here?"

Thirteen decided to answer with a question, "How was your Christmas?"

House was silent. He finally said, "We don't have a patient right now so you two better make yourselves scarce before Cuddy asks you to do something."

Kutner and Thirteen stood up. Once they were down the hallway, Thirteen took out her phone and called Cameron. When she got the voicemail, she left a message, "Hey it's me. You're parents told me that you were going to work and then I got to work and House said you weren't here. So…just call me to let me know you're okay." She hung up and sighed.

"Was that Dr. Cameron?" Kutner asked cautiously.

Thirteen dropped her phone in her pocket. "Yeah."

"Do you wanna talk about it," Kutner asked when they arrived at the elevators.

"Not really," Thirteen told him.

"My apartment's just a few blocks from here," Kutner offered, "Do you wanna go play Xbox or something?"

Thirteen actually smiled a little bit and thought about her answer for a moment, "Sure."

A few minutes later, Thirteen was sitting on Kutner's couch with a wireless controller in her hand shooting at aliens.

"So you know Cameron's parents?" Kutner asked.

"Yeah," Thirteen replied not looking away from the TV, "I met them last night."

"You two are really great friends?" Kutner probed.

"I thought we were," Thirteen sighed.

"Girls are crazy," Kutner commented.

Thirteen smirked, "I'd have to agree with you."

They played video games for another hour before they successfully beat the game. Thirteen leaned back on the couch and yawned, "That was fun. Even if you did hide behind tree and wait for me to take out everyone."

Kutner smiled, "I didn't think you'd be that good."

"Never underestimate someone who's college roommate was a video game designer," Thirteen replied.

They decided to go back to the hospital to see if they could help out. While they walked back, Thirteen's phone beeped. She checked and saw that she had a text message. Her heart started racing when she saw who it was from. She opened the message from Cameron and held her breath while she read. _I'm okay. I'm sorry I left in the middle of the night. I just need some time to think. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. - Cam_

Thirteen closed the message and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Kutner asked.

"I don't even know," Thirteen sighed.

In the next two weeks Thirteen had barely seen Cameron and they hadn't said anything to each other. Cameron always looked nervous around Thirteen and Thirteen just wanted to know what was wrong. Thirteen had sent a text message to remind Cameron of the rock climbing date they had, but Cameron didn't show up. She'd also called a number of time each time leaving a message telling Cameron that she was worried and wanted to know what was wrong.

House brought her out of her thoughts, "Do you know what happened to Chase and Cameron? Word around the water cooler is that she dumped him. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that would you?"

Thirteen just shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"You're no fun," House told her.

For the rest of the day, Thirteen just went through the motions, all of the time thinking about the blonde head of the ER.

After work, Kutner caught up with as she was walking out, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Thirteen forced a smile.

"Do you wanna go out for drinks or something?" Kutner asked, "I'm sure we can find you a babe who will make your birthday happier."

Thirteen chuckled, "Okay."

Cameron watched Thirteen walk out the door with Kutner. She couldn't stop thinking about her. She was amazed at how one kiss changed the way she saw everything. She just needed to gather the courage to talk to Thirteen. She figured tonight was a great time to. Plus she had an excuse. She got Thirteen a birthday present.

"No one?" Kutner asked looking around the bar.

Thirteen shook her head.

"You really need to talk to Cameron," Kutner told her, "It's obvious you're not getting over her anytime soon so just talk to her."

Thirteen let out a long breath, "You're right."

A few minutes later, Kutner was dropping Thirteen off at her apartment.

"Thanks," Thirteen smiled at him.

"No problem," Kutner replied.

Thirteen got out and walked to her apartment. After she was in the door and took her jacket off, there was a knock on the door.

Thirteen didn't check her peephole, figuring that Kutner wanted to tell her something or she left something in his car. She was stunned into silence when she saw who it was.

"First of all," Cameron said nervously fidgeting with the flowers in her hand, "I'm sorry I didn't call. I just figured if I called you'd hang up, so I came here hoping that you'd listen. And if that didn't work I'd make a scene until you let me in."

Thirteen was silent and just letting Cameron talk.

Cameron was even more nervous that Thirteen wasn't saying anything. "This are for you," she handed Thirteen the flowers.

Thirteen took them and looked at them, "These are my favorite."

"I know," Cameron answered quietly. "Anyway, I know it's your birthday so I was wondering if I could try to make up for two weeks being completely adolescent tonight. Please?"

Thirteen could see Cameron nervous and didn't think she could stand seeing her like that much longer. She smiled softly, "Sure."

Cameron let out a sigh of relief, "C'mon. I have a bunch of surprises for you."

"Really?" Thirteen beamed grabbing her jacket.

"Yes," Cameron smiled.

Thirteen followed Cameron to her car and got in. Thirteen smiled when the music came on, "I love this song."

Cameron smirked, "You say that a lot."

"I like music," Thirteen chuckled.

"Actually this is a CD of all the songs I remember you telling me that you love," Cameron stated.

"Really?" Thirteen asked completely flattered.

"Yeah," Cameron bashfully nodded.

They listened to music the rest of the way to where they were going which Thirteen figured was a park.

She followed Cameron up and over a hill before she saw their destination. There was a small ice rink lit up by huge lights. The whole thing was empty except for a man sitting in a little booth by the entrance.

He smiled as they walked over, "Hello Dr. Cameron." He picked up two pair of ice skates and handed them to the girl.

"Hi George," Cameron smiled back. They got their skates and put them on.

Thirteen cautiously stepped out onto the ice before muscle memory took over and she glided over the ice. Cameron quickly followed her and started skating backwards in front of Thirteen.

"Show off," Thirteen smiled. She took Cameron's hands while they skated, "How do you know that guy?"

"I talked to him earlier today," Cameron replied, "Apparently this place closes at eight."

Thirteen checked her watch, "It's almost ten."

"I know," Cameron smiled and turned around. She started skating away and Thirteen sped up to catch up to her.

After half an hour of tag and skating around together, they'd decided they were done. They got back into the car and Cameron drove them away.

When Cameron parked at an apartment building, Thirteen raised an eyebrow, "Where are we?"

"My new apartment," Cameron smiled and got out.

Thirteen got out with her, "You're new apartment?"

Cameron nodded.

"So you really did break up with him," Thirteen said quietly following Cameron inside and to the elevator.

"Yup," Cameron nodded and pressed the button for her floor.

Thirteen was quiet all the way up, trying to sort everything out.

When the doors opened, they got out and Cameron walked to her door with Thirteen in tow. Cameron unlocked the door and let Thirteen in.

It was sparsely furnished, but still welcoming and cozy. "I like it," Thirteen looked around, "It's so you."

"Thanks," Cameron smiled and closed the door behind her. She stepped into the kitchen and returned with a small pink box. She set the box on the coffee table.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow.

"It's your birthday cake," Cameron sat on the couch, "You have to eat cake before you open your present."

Thirteen smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Cameron opened the box and inside were two cupcakes. One with 'Happy' written in icing across it and the other with 'B-Day' on it.

Thirteen chuckled.

"It was a little last minute to get an actual cake," Cameron told Thirteen.

"It's okay," Thirteen smiled, "This is great."

They quietly ate their cupcakes and when they were done, Cameron disappeared and returned with a neatly wrapped box. She handed it to Thirteen.

"Thank you," Thirteen smiled sweetly with the present in her lap.

"You haven't even opened it yet," Cameron smirked.

Thirteen held Cameron's eyes, "I mean for tonight. This is the most anyone's ever done for my birthday."

Cameron smiled, "I wanted tonight to be special."

"It was," Thirteen replied.

"Open it," Cameron scooted closer to Thirteen.

Thirteen took off the wrapping paper and was left with a long velvet box. She glanced at Cameron before opening the box. Inside was a thin silver chain with an open heart pendant dangling from the bottom.

"It's beautiful," Thirteen said quiet and took it out. She handed it to Cameron who put it on her. When Cameron was done, Thirteen turned around and hugged Cameron, "Thank you."

Cameron smiled, "You're welcome."

Thirteen looked down at the necklace and ran her finger over it. Then she looked at Cameron. She saw a white flurry and said, "It's snowing."

Cameron smiled and stood up. She held her hands out for Thirteen who took them and let Cameron pulled her up. She dropped one of Thirteen's hands and held her other one, leading her to the set of French doors Thirteen hadn't noticed before.

Cameron opened them and there was a very small wrought iron balcony over a street. She pulled Thirteen out onto it and looked up.

Thirteen stood mesmerized by the woman holding her hand. White flakes were falling into her blonde hair and over her beautiful face. She felt a whole bunch of butterflies start fluttering around in her stomach at once.

Cameron looked back down to see Thirteen looking at her. She smiled and took Thirteen's other hand. She pulled Thirteen a little closer and held her eyes.

Thirteen let go of Cameron's hands and laced her fingers together behind Cameron's neck. "You're amazing."

Cameron beamed and rested her hands on Thirteen's hips, "Only for you."

Thirteen leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Cameron's. Cameron leaned into Thirteen and deepened the kiss. Hands started to explore and tongues started to dance. It took a few minutes for either woman to realize that they were both freezing,

Thirteen reluctantly shivered out of the kiss. She was grinning from ear to ear as was Cameron.

"What do you say way continue this inside?" Cameron asked pushing the doors back open.

Thirteen just smiled and followed Cameron inside. She had a sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there in a while. At that moment she was deliriously happy and as she closed the doors to the balcony, she thought, _Best birthday ever._


	9. How They Change

Cameron woke up to a soft light coming through the curtains on the window on the wall above her bed. She smiled when her body recognized the smooth, soft body heat next to her. She turned her head toward Thirteen who was still asleep. Her hair was falling into her face and she was wearing a slight smile.

Cameron reached down and brushed some hair out of Thirteen's face. Then she trailed her fingers down Thirteen's bare spine.

At the sensation, Thirteen slowly woke up. She opened one eye and smiled, "What time is it?"

"Time to get up and go to work," Cameron told her after a sweet kiss on Thirteen's lips.

Thirteen snuggled into Cameron's body and shook her head, "I don't wanna."

Cameron chuckled and wrapped her arms around Thirteen. "We have to go to work."

"You make it really hard to want to get out of bed," Thirteen mumbled into Cameron's shoulder.

"Well we both have to take a shower and I don't think we have time for separate showers," Cameron smirked.

"I think that just made it a little easier," Thirteen smiled playfully.

Later that say, Kutner and Thirteen were asking a patient about his medical history.

"When did the unsteadiness start?" Kutner asked.

The man shrugged, "A few days ago."

"What about the vomiting?" Thirteen jotted a few things down.

The man was quiet. He looked at Thirteen and Kutner then scrambled backwards on the bed. "Get away from me!"

"Jerry," Thirteen said calmly, "What's wrong?"

"Get away!" he screamed.

She slid the door open and called for help.

Kutner looked at Thirteen. They went for the patients arms to try to restrain him, but he grabbed a knife from his nearby lunch tray. He jumped off of the bed and started toward them. Kutner reached for the door, but Jerry ran at him so he jumped away.

"You're not getting away this time!" Jerry shouted.

He had Thirteen and Kutner against the wall within seconds, but a few orderlies had crept into the room. They grabbed Jerry and his arms started flailing. Thirteen lifted her arms above her head to protect it and got slashed once across her forearm.

She and Kutner got the sedation ready and injected Jerry.

"You're bleeding," Thirteen told Kutner.

Kutner looked down at his hand with a minor scratch. Then over at Thirteen, "So are you."

Cuddy stepped in, "Everything okay?"

Thirteen took off her lab coat and rolled up one sleeve, "Yeah."

"Go to the ER and get that taken care of," Cuddy stated, "The clinic is swamped. And if you see House tell him to get to the clinic."

They both nodded.

As they walked to the ER, Kutner smiled, "How was your birthday?"

Thirteen couldn't stop a smile, "Great." She grabbed some gauze off a passing cart and stopped some blood before it trickled onto her shirt.

"Really?" Kutner asked, "Did you talk to her?"

Thirteen grinned guiltily as they entered the ER.

"Well," Kutner smirked, "I'm going to go find a band aid for my cut. You have fun in the ER."

Thirteen nodded and walked into the ER. A nurse walked up to her, "Are you okay Dr. Hadley?"

"I hope so," Thirteen smiled to her.

"Go have a seat in bed three and Dr. Cameron will be right with you," the nurse told her.

"Thanks," Thirteen walked over to bed three and sat down. After a couple seconds of sitting, she pulled out her phone and dialed House.

"What?" House answered as Cameron walked over. Thirteen offered her arm to Cameron who gently took it and looked it over.

"It's Tay-Sachs," Thirteen stated, "Unsteady gait, spasticity, difficulty swallowing, and the psychosis that set in when he attacked us."

"Where's the speech and physical symptoms?" House asked.

"Just let me run the test when I get out of here," Thirteen told him.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"The ER," Thirteen answered watching Cameron clean her wound.

"Well when you're done making out with Cameron and/or Cuddy run your test," House stated and hung up.

Thirteen closed her phone and dropped it in her pocket.

"You're like a magnet for trouble," Cameron smirked.

"That's me," Thirteen replied with a smile.

"Adult onset TSD?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen nodded, "That's what I think it is. Either that or that guy really didn't like me and Kutner."

Cameron chuckled and finished bandaging Thirteen's arm. She pulled out a prescription pad and jotted something down on it, "This should make that cut feel a lot better."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow, but took it. It was just a cut she didn't need a prescription. She read it and a smile spread across her face. The note read _Dinner and a show tonight?_

"I think this will definitely make me feel better," Thirteen beamed.

"Great," Cameron helped Thirteen up, "And watch out for plastic lunch knives next time."

"I'll try," Thirteen smirk then turned around and walked off.

After work, Cameron and Thirteen met in the parking lot.

"What show are we going to?" Thirteen asked.

"It's an off Broadway kinda thing," Cameron smiled.

"How off Broadway?" Thirteen followed Cameron to her car.

"So off Broadway it's in Jersey," Cameron answered with a playful smile.

Thirteen laughed.

"Do you want to take your car or my car?" Cameron asked subtly brushing her hand against Thirteen's.

Thirteen took the hint and took Cameron's hand into her own. She leaned back on her car and pulled Cameron to her. Cameron smiled and kissed her.

When she pulled away Thirteen looked like she was thinking.

"What?" Cameron asked, "What's wrong?"

Thirteen held Cameron's eyes, "Last night was…amazing."

Cameron knew there was more so she added, "But?"

"But," Thirteen took Cameron's other hand, "I don't want to move too fast. I've screwed up more than my fair share of relationships by moving too fast. I love spending time with you. I love it when you're close to me. I just…don't wanna ruin this because I really, really care about you."

"Last night was too fast?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen nodded, "Completely amazing and mind-blowing, but a little too fast."

Cameron took in everything and let it sit in her mind for a second before smiling. She put a stray piece of hair behind Thirteen's ear, "Okay. We'll go slow. Just let me know if I'm crossing any lines."

"Thank you," Thirteen rested her forehead on Cameron's forehead.

Cameron picked up their intertwined hands and checked her watch, "We better get going or we're going to be late."

Thirteen nodded and was about to open her car door when Cameron kept hold of Thirteen's hands. She pulled Thirteen into a fierce kiss. Thirteen seemed to melt into her and when Cameron pulled away, she smiled. "Crossing any lines?"

"Not yet," Thirteen smiled. She gave Cameron one last peck before opening her car door and getting in.

Cameron stood for a second smiling sweetly at Thirteen before walking to the other side of the car and getting in.

In the shadows next to the hospital, a man stood still watching Thirteen and Cameron drive away. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, "I knew it."


	10. How They Dance

"Thanks for tonight," Thirteen said outside of Cameron's apartment, "I had fun."

"Me too," Cameron smiled and rested her hands on Thirteen's hips, "Um, Do you wanna do something this weekend?"

"Sure," Thirteen nodded, "What do you want to do?"

"Asking you out what as far as I got," Cameron smirked.

Thirteen chuckled, "How about we go down to the shore Saturday?"

"Okay," Cameron kissed Thirteen, who leaned into the kiss.

When Thirteen pulled away she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Cameron was hesitant to let go of Thirteen, "Mmm okay."

Thirteen kissed Cameron again, "Bye."

"Bye," Cameron nodded.

Thirteen watched Cameron walk into her building before driving home.

The next morning, Thirteen walked into the hospital right on time with a cup of coffee in hand. She said hi to the front desk receptionist like she always did and took the elevator to the diagnostic floor. As soon as she stepped off of the elevator she saw a very angry looking Chase staring her down by the doctor's lounge. Thirteen looked confused and b-lined for the door to the diagnostics office.

Unfortunately for Thirteen, Chase got there first. "What are you doing?"

Thirteen was bewildered but managed to answer, "Going to work."

"What are you doing with Cameron?" Chase asked, his voice slightly elevated.

Thirteen looked around and saw a few spectators, "This isn't the time or the place."

Chase opened his mouth, but apparently thought better of it. He let out a long breath then added, "I give it two week before her little experiment is over." With that Chase walked off.

Thirteen paused before opening the door to the team office. She was greeted by, "That looked fun."

Thirteen turned to see House getting coffee. "Highlight of my day."

"What did you do to piss Chase off?" House asked.

Thirteen shrugged and took a seat, "Do we have any patients yet?"

"You're avoiding my question which means you do know the answer," House told her.

"I'm avoiding your question because I don't want to talk about it," Thirteen answered.

"The only common denominator between you and Chase is…" House paused in thought then his eyes lit up and a wicked grinned appeared on his face, "Dr. Cameron."

"No," came a voice that wasn't Thirteen's. Thirteen and House both looked up to see Cuddy standing in the doorway. "Whatever vindictive plan you have against Cameron forget about it. You're a practical joke away from a restraining order."

"She wouldn't take out a restraining order out again me," House countered.

"But I would file it for her," Cuddy stated and handed House a folder.

"Thirteen's sleeping with Cameron," House blurted out.

Thirteen was initially shocked, but recovered before Cuddy looked at her. She looked at House and countered with, "I'm not sleeping with anyone. I'm sitting and I should be working."

Cuddy just looked at House and rolled her eyes, showing her disbelief for his accusation. She walked out with a clicking of heels and a whirl of brown hair.

A few seconds later, Kutner and Taub walked in. Taub looked exhausted and he was sweating while Kutner looked fine. "Sorry we're late. A mental patient stuck pulled the emergency stop in the elevator."

"There's another elevator," House stated looking over the file Cuddy gave him.

"And there's a line almost to the front door to use it," Kutner got himself some coffee, "We took the stairs."

House tossed the file onto the desk and Thirteen picked it up. She looked over the chart before passing it to Taub.

"High T-cells count means autoimmune," Thirteen stated.

"See? Pretty girls are smart," House stated, "But only when she answers are blatantly obvious."

Thirteen rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

Around lunch Thirteen got a text message from Cameron asking if she wanted to come over and hang out after work. Thirteen text back that she'd love to and got a reply just to come over when she got off.

And that's exactly what Thirteen did. The second her shift was over she was out of there. There was nothing more for her to do anyway. They were waiting for lab results and cultures to grow.

She walked right up to the address Cameron gave her and knocked. "It's open!" Cameron called.

Thirteen opened the door and stepped in. She shed her jacket and closed the door behind her. Cameron's new apartment was huge. It had hardwood floors and a massive fireplace. It was comfortably furnished, but there were still a few boxes that weren't unpacked and a heap of clothes took up half of the couch.

Cameron trotted out of the hallway a few seconds later, "Hey."

Thirteen smiled, "Hey."

Cameron walked over and kissed Thirteen. Then she looked over the room. "Sorry for the mess. I'm still unpacking."

"It's fine," Thirteen told her.

Cameron took Thirteen's hand, "C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour."

Thirteen just grinned and eagerly followed the giddy blonde.

"I think that's it," Cameron said and sit on her bed.

Thirteen was still looking around when something caught her eye in the closet. She stepped in and saw a beautiful wedding gown. She ran her hand across the sooth material.

"You can take it out if you want to look at it," Cameron offered from her bed.

"It's beautiful," Thirteen took it down and walked into the bedroom with it. She laid it on the bed and stood next to Cameron.

"Yeah and it's twelve hundred dollars I'll never wear," Cameron looked over the dress.

Thirteen looked up at Cameron and just studied her for a moment. "Do you want to wear it?"

"Well yeah," Cameron nodded, "I just don't have a reason to."

A sly grin grew on Thirteen's face.

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "What's that look for?"

Thirteen slowly backed up to the door. "Put the gown on and get all gorgeous. I need you to stay in here until I tell you to come out. It'll be like an hour."

Cameron looked confused, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me," Thirteen smiled and paused at the doorway, "And I'll know if you've been out of your room."

"Yes ma'am," Cameron finally smiled.

Thirteen closed the door on her way out. Cameron wracked her brain for what Thirteen could be up to. She just shrugged and went to the bathroom off of her room to start getting ready as instructed.

When she got out of the shower and went to get some clothes to wear while she was doing her hair, she thought she heard furniture moving around in the living room.

Cameron finally had her hair done and her make up on perfectly. She decided it was time to put on the dress. She carefully slid it on and was surprisingly able to zip it up herself. She finished off the dress with the shoes she picked out with it. While she was checking herself out in the mirror, there was a knock on the door followed by Thirteen's voice, "Come out when you're ready."

Cameron was eager to find out what was going on so she walked as quickly as she could in the heels she had on to the door and opened it. She walked down the hallway and turned the corner. When she saw the scene in front of her a huge smile crossed her face.

Her couch and armchair had been pushed back against the wall. Her coffee table had been covered in a white paper table cloth and four cupcakes sat in the middle, on top was a troll holding hands with a mini plastic fairy doll.

In front of the fireplace there were white streamers draped down from the mantel, covering the fireplace in a sort of crepe paper tent. Thirteen stood in front of the fireplace with some sort of book in her hand and next to her was an inflatable doll with a fedora on, leaning on a chair. Between the coffee table and the fireplace were the dining room chairs and the kitchen stools divided in two to make an isle down the middle. Stuffed animals were placed in the seats facing the makeshift alter behind Thirteen. She could hear music floating in from somewhere and noticed a bottle of champagne peeking over the kitchen counter.

Cameron beamed and started walking down the isle.

"Wait," Thirteen called. She walked over to the kitchen and returned with a rose. She handed it to Cameron then took her place residing over the ceremony.

Cameron finished her short trip down the isle. She stopped next to the blow up doll and beamed.

"Um," Thirteen opened the book in her hands, which was titled 'Advanced Immunology'. "I have to warn you before I start. I'm not certified to do anything, but practice medicine and I'm sure that it's illegal to marry blow up dolls in New Jersey."

Cameron chuckled and nodded, "I understand."

Thirteen pretended to read from the book, "We are gathered here to day to join Dr. Allison Cameron and Inflatable John in some sort of matrimony. Uh…do you Dr. Cameron promise to deflate Inflatable John and store him in the back of your closet after this ceremony is over?"

"I do," Cameron said through a fit of giggles.

"And do you Inflatable John promise to do whatever Dr. Cameron asks of you in a silent and somewhat dignified way? We'll take your silence as a yes," Thirteen paused and briefly looked at the inflatable man. She nodded, "Okay. If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your stuffing." She looked out over the crowd of stuffed animals while Cameron fought to remain standing as her laughing got harder.

"I now pronounce you plastic and wife," Thirteen smiled, "You may kiss the doll."

Cameron removed the doll's fedora and kissed the top of his head. Then she put the fedora on Thirteen's head and pulled her into a long meaningful kiss.

Thirteen grinned as they kiss ended.

"Thank you," Cameron smiled, "This is so sweet."

"You haven't even seen the reception yet," Thirteen waggled her eyebrows and pulled Cameron over to the coffee table. "There's your cake," she pointed to the cupcakes. Then she went to the kitchen and Cameron heard a pop. Thirteen returned with champagne in plastic champagne flutes. She handed one to Cameron.

"You look amazing," Thirteen softly hit her glass against Cameron's.

Cameron chuckled, "Thank you again. This is really really sweet in a weird sort of way."

Thirteen laughed, "Why thank you." She leaned in closer, "But just between you and me, I think your new husband has been hitting on me."

"Well I'll just have to one up him huh?" Cameron asked. She took a long sip of her champagne then set down the empty flute. She held out her hand for Thirteen, "Dance with me?"

Thirteen smiled and took Cameron's hand, "I thought you'd never ask."

Thirteen moved the dining chairs out from the middle of the living room leaving them a huge space in the middle. She met Cameron in the middle for a brief kiss before Cameron put her hands on Thirteen's hips.

Thirteen took Cameron's hands and put them on her shoulders, "I'm wearing the pants and more importantly, the hat," Thirteen pointed to her fedora, "I get to lead." She rested one hand on Cameron's waist while taking one of Cameron's hands in the other.

Cameron took the hat off of Thirteen and placed it on her own head. "What now?"

Thirteen chuckled, "I'm still wearing the pants."

Cameron moved her hand from Thirteen's shoulder to the back of her neck and pulled her as close as possible. They swayed in the middle of the living room for what seemed like hours as the sun set outside and the music wafted through the room.


	11. How They Play

The rest of the week flew by while Cameron was waiting for her weekend with Thirteen. Finally the weekend was there and Cameron sat on her couch nervously fidgeting with her bikini top under her shirt while she waited for Thirteen to come pick her up.

She wasn't really sure why she was nervous. This was Thirteen, the one person she felt like herself around. She decided it wasn't really nervousness, it was excitement.

The night before was dazzling. After Thirteen did that elaborate set up in the living room and danced around with her for hours, Cameron couldn't help, but feel weak in the knees. Thirteen was one of the sweetest, if not _the_ sweetest person she'd ever met. She looked into Thirteen's mesmerizing eyes had Cameron pulled in all night long. Her skin tingled when she thought about last night when their cheeks would touch as they swayed in the dark. Thirteen's touch was electrifying and soothing all at the same time.

Cameron literally jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to get it and beamed when she saw Thirteen on the other side. The Internist outside the threshold of her doorway was wearing red board shorts with a muscle shirt over her bikini top. There was a pair of sunglasses resting on top of her head, holding her hair out of her face. A playful smile danced across her lips when she saw the blonde doctor open the door. "Ready?"

Cameron slid her hands onto Thirteen's hips and pulled her in for a short sweet kiss. "Definitely."

After locking her door, Cameron followed Thirteen down to the parking lot. Thirteen stopped at a blue Jeep Wrangler and got in the driver's side. Cameron trotted to the other side and got in. "This is yours?"

Thirteen smirked, "Am I not allowed to have two cars? I am a doctor you know."

Cameron smiled, "You are allowed to have two cars. I've just never see this one before. I like it. It's more you than your other car."

As they cruised down the highway, Thirteen reached over and took Cameron's hand. Cameron smiled and rubbed her thumb over Thirteen's knuckles.

Soon they arrived at the beach. Cameron had been there before and saw it was already crowded. To her surprise, Thirteen drove past the parking lot and kept going down the road by the beach.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked.

"It's a secret spot," Thirteen smiled.

"Do I need to be blindfolded?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"I thought about it," Thirteen answered and turned onto a small road. Then she turned onto a dirt road. Soon she pulled to a stop at the base of a massive rock looking over the ocean.

Thirteen got out and Cameron followed. Thirteen walked over to the edge of the rock and looked over. Cameron followed and was surprised how high they were from the water. The rock was actually a cliff over the water.

Cameron looked at Thirteen who was taking her shirt off. Her mouth fell open, "You're jumping off of there?"

"_We're_ jumping off of there," Thirteen smiled.

"Oh no," Cameron shook her head, "You're crazy."

"How about I go first?" Thirteen asked.

"How do you know it's deep enough?" Cameron looked over the edge.

Thirteen shrugged, "I've come here every summer of my life. Other than that, I don't. Lucky for me, you're a doctor." She walked over to the edge and turned her back to the water to look at Cameron, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Cameron thought about it. She took off her shirt and tossed it onto the hood of Thirteen's Jeep. Thirteen smiled when Cameron walked over to the edge with her. Cameron took Thirteen's hand and a deep breath.

"Ready?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron nodded, "I guess."

"One, Two," Thirteen smiled, "Three."

Cameron stepped off of the cliff with Thirteen. Her heart was pounding and her grip tightened on Thirteen's hand. She felt the air run across her body. She looked at Thirteen before they hit the water and saw her smiling back.

Suddenly the water swallowed them. The salt water stung her eyes when she opened them, but Cameron wanted to see Thirteen.

Thirteen's hair was floating around her and her eyes were open too. A smile graced her lips and she looked down. She could see the sand of the bottom fifteen feet below them. Thirteen led the way to the surface and they broke the surface together.

"See?" Thirteen smiled as they swam to the shore, "Not so bad."

"That was fun," Cameron answered.

They walked up the shore hand in hand and climbed up the cliff. Thirteen walked to the back of her Jeep and opened a cooler hidden in the back. She pulled out two bottles of water and handed one to Cameron.

After a couple more jumps, two gainers, and a swan diver later, they sat on the hood of Thirteen's car eating sandwiches she made earlier.

Thirteen sat with her legs spread out and Cameron sat facing her with her legs draped over Thirteen's.

"These are great," Cameron commented between bites.

"Well I am a master peanut butter and jelly sandwich maker," Thirteen smiled.

After they were done, Thirteen tossed the trash into the backseat from her spot on the hood.

"You're good," Cameron smirked.

"Thanks," Thirteen replied. She ran her hands up Cameron's arms and threaded them behind the blonde's neck.

Cameron smiled and moved closer to Thirteen, placing her hands around Thirteen's middle. "Thanks for today."

"You're welcome," Thirteen smiled and kissed Cameron.

* * *

Please forgive the shortness. This was already written and I'm in the middle of the next part, but I'm not sure how to say what I want to say. Since this was already written and I haven't updated in a while, I thought I'd give you a little something to help tide you over.


	12. How They Work

"And since we don't have a patient," House started dealing the cards, "Poker."

"Cool," Kutner smiled, "What are we betting?"

"Money," House tossed at card at him, "Duh."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we be helping in the clinic or something?"

"Unless something means you and Cuddy participating in oil wrestling then no," House kept dealing, "The ante is a dollar."

Five ones dropped onto the table and the doctors looked at their cards.

"Is Texas Hold 'Em relevant in any way?" Taub asked.

"It's character building," House looked at his cards, "Plus, I need lunch money."

Thirty minutes later, Kutner was tapping his cards on the table. "Alright," he threw in his last dollar.

House looked over at Thirteen and studied her. She looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"I call," House tossed in his last dollar.

"Me too," Thirteen threw in a dollar.

Foreman and Taub had already pulled out of the game after loosing all the cash they had on them.

"Pair of tens," Kutner laid down his cards.

"Pair of kings," House smiled and reached for the money.

"Hey," Thirteen called, "Don't touch my money." House looked up at her and she turned over her cards, "Spade flush."

"Damn," House sat back in his chair, "Well can I borrow ten bucks? And by borrow I mean I have not intention of paying it back."

Thirteen sat back in her chair and started counting money.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Kutner asked her.

Thirteen just shrugged.

"She's naturally mysterious," Taub quipped.

Cuddy walked in the diagnostic office door and saw the men sitting around sulking while Thirteen counted money. When House saw Cuddy he offered an explanation, "She gives one hell of a table dance."

Cuddy just shook her head. "That's not why I'm here. The dean of the school Architecture is sick." She handed out folders to everyone and still had two in her hand.

"Who are those for?" House asked.

"The other doctors who will be joining you," Cuddy answered, "This case is top priority."

"Other doctors?" Foreman looked at Cuddy.

The door opened and Chase stepped in.

Cuddy handed him a folder, "You're working diagnostics for this case."

Chase looked around and his eyes stopped on Thirteen. She was pretending to read so she could avoid looking at Chase.

"I don't think this is a…" he trailed off when the door opened again.

"Who paged me?" Cameron asked.

"I did," Cuddy handed Cameron the last folder, "You're working with the team for the remainder of this case. All issues anyone may have with each other need to be set aside." She looked at House, "I'm mostly talking to you. No one's getting out of this." With that she walked out.

"Ookay," House stood up and took his folder to the white board. He wrote down chest pain, fever, chills, and seizures.

"It could be anything with those symptoms," Kutner said.

"Well then you better get to testing huh?" House asked, "Taub and Foreman do an MRI and blood smear. Everyone else go to his house and snoop around. I'll be eating lunch." House hobbled out leaving the other doctors to fend for themselves.

Kutner and Foreman walked out leaving Kutner, Thirteen, Cameron, and Chase at the table.

No one moved for a while so Thirteen stood, "We should go."

"Yeah," Kutner, eager to get out of the tense situation, stood with Thirteen. "I'll drive."

They all walked out to Kutner's Saab. Thirteen opened the front seat with all intension of getting in to avoid sitting by Chase, but when she saw Cameron, Thirteen offered the seat to Cameron. Cameron smiled and sat down. Thirteen closed the door and got in the backseat next to Chase.

Thirteen sat close to the door all the way to the house and as soon as Kutner parked she was out of the car.

Cameron unlocked the door with the key Cuddy gave them and they walked into the large house.

"I'll go upstairs," Thirteen offered and walked up the stairs. Cameron followed her.

"Okay," Kutner said, "I'll take the kitchen."

Once upstairs, Cameron pulled on gloves and reached in her pocket for her glasses, but found they were gone.

"Loose something?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron turned around, "I can't find my glasses." She looked at Thirteen and smiled. Thirteen was holding her glasses.

"You dropped them in the office," Thirteen handed them over.

Cameron took them and slid them on, "Thanks. You look tired."

"Well I was on the phone with _someone_ until three o'clock last night," Thirteen smirked.

"I wonder who that was," Cameron feigned ignorance.

"Next time," Thirteen walked into the bedroom, "You can just come over and talk to me while I sleep."

"I was doing that last night," Cameron retorted.

"I only dozed off twice," Thirteen defended herself.

"More like seven," Cameron answered walking into the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

When they got back to the hospital, all the doctors split ways. Chase went to his car to go get lunch, Kutner went to eat in the cafeteria, Thirteen went to check on the blood panels and Cameron went back to the office.

Thirteen found that the blood panels weren't ready.

As she walked back toward the office she yawned. She was definitely exhausted. The diagnostic part of her brain didn't seem to be affected, but her motor functions were definitely slower than usual. So she set her watch alarm for the end of her lunch break and laid out on the couch in the doctor's lounge in the hopes of catching a few z's.

Cameron yawned as looked over the file again. It was lunch time and she had one thing on her mind. Sleep. She figured the closest semi-private place to sleep was the doctor's lounge.

Just as Thirteen was starting to doze off she heard the door open. She peeked over the top of the couch and ducked back down when she saw who it was. She hoped Chase didn't see her. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. She laid on her back and used her arm to cover her eyes.

"So you steal women _and_ couches?" Chase asked snidely.

Thirteen raised her arm to see Chase standing at the end of the couch with his hands in his pockets. Thirteen sat up on one end of the couch and muttered, "Sorry."

"Ten days," Chase stated.

"Drop it," Thirteen warned, "It doesn't concern you anymore."

"She feels sorry for you," Chase crossed his arms, "Because you have Huntington's and she fell for you. Just like she fell for House. But that didn't last and neither will you."

Thirteen stood up, "Why can't you just leave it alone? It's done and over with. It's not an experiment."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

Thirteen set her jaw and swallowed hard. When she couldn't force herself to answer, Thirteen walked out of the doctor's lounge.

Cameron was walking down the hallway when she saw Thirteen fly out the doctor's lounge obviously upset. Cameron paused trying to decide whether to go after Thirteen or find out what upset her in the doctor's lounge.

But before she decided, Chase stepped out of the doctor's lounge. She narrowed her eyes and walked straight over to him, "What did you do?"

"When?" Chase played dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Cameron seethed, "What did you say to her?"

"The truth," Chase stated, "I told her that she's just an experiment and soon you'll realize that."

Cameron was fighting the urge to slug Chase right there, "I can't believe you. She's not an experiment and she never was." Cameron turned on her heel and walked off after Thirteen.

"Are you sure?" Chase called after her, "Because she's not."

So much for sleeping. Thirteen rubbed her eyes and poured herself some more coffee. She walked back over to the conference table in the diagnostic office and picked up the chart.

As she was making notes the door opened. She turned around to see Kutner. "Hey."

"Hey," he answered. He took a seat next to her and picked up his file.

"I thought you had a hot date at lunch," Thirteen said.

"She got paged," Kutner opened the file, "Apparently some guy shot himself while cleaning his gun."

"So she was the OR nurse," Thirteen stated.

"Yeah," Kutner nodded.

The door opened again and Cameron stepped in. Kutner looked up to see who it was and then said to Thirteen, "Uh, I think it's for you."

Thirteen turned around and saw Cameron.

"Can we talk?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen nodded and followed Cameron out the door. Cameron walked across the hall to a supply closet and walked in. Thirteen walked in behind her and Cameron closed the door.

"I know what happened with Chase," Cameron started. She took Thirteen's hands. "Everything he said is completely wrong. You're not an experiment to me. I'm with you because I care about you and I feel comfortable around you and I'm attracted to you. I love the way you hide under the covers when you first wake up in the morning and the way your eyes catch the sun. I love the way you can see right through me and I'm not scared to let you." Cameron paused, "There's so many things that I love about you. You have to know that you're so much more to me than an experiment."

Thirteen was completely awestruck. No one had ever gone this far to make sure she was sure about their relationship. She couldn't manage any words so she relied on the one form of communication which she could always get through to Cameron.

Cameron felt her back hit the shelves from the sheer force of Thirteen's kiss. The kiss was passionate and soft at the same time making Cameron weak in the knees.

When she pulled away Thirteen rested her forehead on Cameron's just breathing her in.

Cameron smiled, "We still have an hour left of lunch. What do you say we go to my apartment?"

"And do what?" Thirteen smirked.

When they got to Cameron's apartment they went straight to the bedroom, hand in hand. Thirteen helped Cameron take her jacket off and Cameron took Thirteen's coat up. Cameron grabbed Thirteen's waist and pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss.

"Are you ready?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen nodded, "Oh yeah." She kissed Cameron again.

They both crawled into bed and under the covers before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


	13. How They Move

The group reconvened in the office after lunch. The new symptoms were put on the board. Thirteen was sitting between Cameron and Kutner. Chase was sulking at the other end of the table.

"Ideas," House said when he finally walked back in.

"Everything points to Lupus," Thirteen was the first to speak up.

"It can't be," Chase muttered.

"Why? Because I said it?" Thirteen turned to him.

Chase's head snapped in Thirteen's direction. "Well yeah, forgive me if I don't trust the doctor who killed her patient."

"You're going to kill this one because you won't listen," Thirteen was getting angry.

"Hey!" House called, "As much as I'd like to see you ladies battle to the death, I don't think the patient can handle a wrong diagnosis. So Cameron control your woman. Chase take Kutner and go test for Lupus."

Chase and Kutner walked out while Thirteen seethed in her chair.

"Thirteen, Cameron and Taub go help Cuddy in the clinic," House said, "And do enough work so that I don't have to show up."

Cameron walked next to Thirteen on the way to the clinic, while Taub stopped off at the coffee machine, "Are you okay?"

Thirteen nodded. "I'm fine."

"Well since I don't actually work for House anymore," Cameron pressed the button for the elevator, "I'm going to go get some decent coffee."

"And leave me to work in the clinic by myself?" Thirteen asked as the elevator doors opened. She stepped in with Cameron and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Will you still be mad if I bring you coffee?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen smiled, "I won't be mad."

"Good," Cameron smiled and pulled Thirteen into a short impromptu kiss. "And tonight I'm coming over so you can show me how to use all those cool looking kitchen thingies in your apartment."

"Cool looking kitchen thingies?" Thirteen asked with a smile.

"I'll know what they're called after you show me how to use them," Cameron smirked. When the elevator doors opened she floated off toward the front doors and Thirteen walked into the clinic.

A couple hours later, they'd all been informed that there were some technical issues in the lab and House sent everyone home.

"I'm going to go home and change," Cameron told Thirteen, "I'll be over after that."

Thirteen reached into her pocket and pulled out a single key, "Let yourself in. I'll probably be in the shower."

Cameron gingerly took the key. She smiled and held the cold key in her hand. "Okay."

Thirteen smiled and kissed Cameron, "Don't be too long."

"I won't," Cameron assured her and they parted ways.

When Cameron got into her car she turned it on and looked down at the key in her hand. She traced the edges with her finger as a huge grin adorned her face. She had a key to Thirteen's apartment.

After a quick change, Cameron was at Thirteen's apartment. She walked up to the door and slowly inserted the key into the lock. The took a deep breath and turned the key. She half expected it not to work, but when it did a smile lit up her face.

She walked in, closed the door, and took off her jacket. "Remy!" she called.

Thirteen walked out of her bedroom putting her hair up in a loose bun. "Hey."

Cameron pulled Thirteen into a long sweet kiss.

"So are you ready?" Thirteen asked, leading the way to the kitchen.

Cameron rolled up her sleeves, "I guess so."

"It'll be fun," Thirteen smiled reassuringly. She opened the cabinet and got out two wine glasses. Then she filled them with an open bottle of wine off of the counter.

"You drink while you cook?" Cameron asked.

"Always," Thirteen handed Cameron a glass.

They both took a sip of the wine. Then Thirteen started walking around the kitchen getting things out while Cameron just stood there and watched.

"Alright," Thirteen picked up the flour and spread it across the counter. "Okay I already have some dough chilling so what we're going to do is knead it for fifteen minutes and then spread it flat and cut it."

"Sounds easy enough," Cameron stated. A few minutes of kneading later and Cameron added, "This is hard."

"It's been three minutes," Thirteen smiled easily manipulating the dough.

"Oh god," Cameron groaned.

"You can stop if you want," Thirteen leaned back on the counter with the dough in her hands. "You should check the sauce."

Cameron lifted the lid on the sauce and a wonderful aroma hit her. "That smells amazing."

Thirteen peeked over at the sauce, "It's almost done."

"You can tell just by looking?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen smirked, "Oh yeah. I'm that good."

Cameron smiled, "I'm glad one of us is."

Thirteen showed Cameron how to cut the dough she'd rolled out and told her to put it in the boiling water when she was done.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.

"I'll be right back," Thirteen kissed Cameron's cheek and walked off.

Thirteen walked into the living room and cleared off the coffee table. She took two candle off of one of the end tables and lit them. Then she took two pillows off of the couch and dropped one on each side of the coffee table.

Cameron walked up behind her with two bowls of the pasta covered with the sauce Thirteen made earlier. She smiled when she saw the set up. "How romantic."

"Thanks," Thirteen kissed Cameron as they passed each other, "I'll get the wine."

Cameron sat on one side of the coffee table and when Thirteen returned she sat on the other side. Cameron took a bite of the food, "Oh my god this sauce is amazing."

"Thanks," Thirteen smiled.

"It looks like you have a fallback career," Cameron took another bite.

Thirteen chuckled, "If you say so."

After they finished eating, Thirteen cleared the plates and Cameron moved to the couch with her glass of wine.

Thirteen returned and was just about to sit down when a buzzer went off.

"Oh what's that?" Cameron asked, "Dessert?"

Thirteen smiled, "No, that's laundry."

"Oh," Cameron leaned back on the couch a little disappointed.

"I'll go lay out my clothes so they don't wrinkle then we'll go get dessert okay?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron beamed, "Okay."

Thirteen disappeared down the hallway. Cameron waited a few seconds and then followed. She walked into Thirteen's bedroom just as Thirteen set down the armful of clothes on her bed.

"Hey," Cameron announced her presence, "I thought that I could help or at least watch."

Thirteen shrugged, "It'll only take a second."

Cameron fell back onto the bed and turned on her side toward Thirteen. She watched Thirteen for a few minutes before saying, "This would be so much more fun for me if you weren't wearing clothes."

Thirteen chuckled, "I'm sure." She picked up a shirt and folded it.

Cameron reached into the pile of clothes and pulled out red lace boyshorts. "Why haven't I ever seen these?"

"You see them now," Thirteen answered.

"I want to see them on you," Cameron offered them to Thirteen.

Thirteen took them and put them on the pile of folded clothes. "Maybe later."

Cameron picked them up, "Please? We won't have to go out for dessert if you do."

"But I want desert," Thirteen countered.

Cameron rolled over onto the clothes.

"Hey," Thirteen said, "You're wrinkling my clothes."

Cameron held up the boyshorts, "Finish in these and we'll go."

Thirteen took the underwear and walked out of the room. She returned clad in the brown long sleeves shirt she had on before and the red lace boyshorts.

Cameron rolled off of the clothes, "That's better."

"Now I don't match," Thirteen smiled.

Cameron's eyes lit up, "Is there a matching bra?"

"If I say yes will you insist on me wearing it?" Thirteen asked.

"Yeah," Cameron smirked.

"Then no," Thirteen replied.

Cameron started to roll back onto the clothes, but Thirteen stopped her. Cameron grabbed Thirteen's wrists, pulled and spun herself so that she was sitting on the bed and Thirteen was standing between her legs.

"You're like a little kid sometimes," Thirteen smiled down at Cameron.

Cameron smirked, "But you think it's cute."

Thirteen nodded and captured Cameron's lips with her own.

Cameron laid back on the bed, pulling Thirteen down on top of her. She ran her hands up Thirteen's bare thighs and smiled into their kiss as the shiver that she saw run up Thirteen's body.

She flipped Thirteen onto her back and pushed Thirteen's shirt up just enough to reveal her stomach. She moved down and started kissing around Thirteen's bellybutton.

Thirteen closed her eyes and asked, "We're not going to get dessert are we?"

Cameron let her lips, tongue and teeth play along the skin of Thirteen's stomach causing the muscles to tense and Thirteen to squirm. Cameron finally answered, "Do you still want to go?"

"Hell no," Thirteen answered caught between a gasp and a moan.

Cameron smiled against Thirteen's stomach, before continuing to play with her favorite dessert.


	14. How They Tease

Ask and you shall recieve. Thank you SteviY for reminding me that I hadn't posted in a while. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Thirteen walked in a few minutes late after waking up really late with Cameron.

"Glad you could join us," House told her.

"Sorry," Thirteen took a seat and picked up the chart, "What did I miss?"

"House managed to alienate an entire family," Foreman replied.

"I'm glad you're here," House told her. He put a necklace on the table, "Put this on and pretend to be Catholic. That means no googly eyes at Cameron."

"I can't-" Thirteen started.

"If you don't the patient will die," House added.

Thirteen picked up the necklace, "Fine."

"Everyone else keep anyone resembling a decent looking woman fifteen feet away from Thirteen," House told them. He looked at Cameron, "You have to look at ugly people all day because you were the last person to work. I tried to tell them there had to be another way, but they just wouldn't listen."

House walked with Thirteen to the patients room, "Remember you're Catholic."

"I know," Thirteen told him.

"So are you really dating Cameron?" House asked when they stopped at the door.

Thirteen smiled, "Are you seriously asking that?"

House shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Thirteen walked into the room and smiled at the large family in front of her, "I'm Dr. Hadley. I hear you've been having some problems with Dr. House."

"He insulted us," a man who was sitting next to the patient said.

Thirteen smiled and walked to the monitors, "He insults everyone. He's brilliant though."

"Is that….St. Luke?" the woman in the bed asked.

Thirteen looked down at the pendant around her neck, "Yeah." She picked up the medical chart.

"Is Hadley Irish?" the woman asked.

"Mhmm," Thirteen nodded. "Have you had any breathing problems lately?"

The woman nodded, "A little bit, yeah."

"Any pain anywhere?" Thirteen asked.

"A shooting pain in my ribs every once and a while," the woman shrugged.

After she was done questioning, she tucked the chart under her arm, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked out and closed the door, but it opened again and a man stepped out. He was a lot younger than the man who was angry with House. He was about Thirteen's age with short blonde hair and designer clothes.

"Dr. Hadley," he trotted after her.

Thirteen turned around and looked expectantly at him.

"My mom's going to be okay right?" he asked.

"We'll do all we can," Thirteen assured him.

He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "Do you want some coffee or something?"

Thirteen raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you're my mom's doctor," he smiled charmingly, "I want you to be alert."

"I'm fine," Thirteen smirked.

"Well then how about a date…over coffee. Tonight?" He asked.

Thirteen inwardly rolled her eyes, "As long as your mother is my patient, it would be unethical for me to date you."

"So you're saying you would?" he asked.

Thirteen shifted the chart in her arms, "I'm not saying anything." She turned around and walked back toward her office.

"It could be Sarcoidosis," Kutner offered.

"It could also be a wayward cold," House countered, "Kutner and Taub go run an MRI."

Thirteen looked at House awaiting instruction.

House looked at her, "You're dating Cameron."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow. "Is that medically relevant?"

"How serious is it?" House asked.

"Again, relevant?" Thirteen asked.

House leaned back in his chair, "If you're focusing on Dr. Cameron, then your mind may not be on the medicine."

"How would it be different if I were dating anyone else?" Thirteen tapped her pen on the table.

"Okay," House crossed his arms, "You can date Cameron or you can keep your job."

"So if I quit, you'll hook me up with Dr. Cameron?" Thirteen smiled.

House opened his mouth, but a beeping filled up the room. Thirteen looked at her pager, "I gotta go."

"Saved by the dying patient," House told her.

"Gotta love those dying patients," Thirteen smirked and walked out.

At lunch, Thirteen was sitting in the doctor's lounge eating her lunch and reading over a chart when Cameron walked in.

"Hey," Cameron smiled.

Thirteen looked up, "Hey."

"How's you day going?" Cameron sat down and picked up half of Thirteen's sandwich.

"We had a patient that had Encephalitis," Thirteen recounted, "And House told me I could date you or keep my job."

"Are you serious?" Cameron asked, "He can't do that."

"He won't," Thirteen shrugged.

"How do you know?" Cameron took a bite of the sandwich.

"I'm too much fun," Thirteen smirked.

Cameron chuckled, "He has no idea how much fun you can be."

Thirteen took a sip of her drink, "The patient's son hit on me."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Should I be worried?"

"No," Thirteen smiled, "I just find it odd that he's hitting on me when his mother is possibly dying."

"People deal with things different ways," Cameron offered.

Thirteen just shrugged.

"So was this loverboy six-two in a striped polo?" Cameron asked.

"How did you know?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron pointed to the opposite side of the cafeteria. Thirteen turned around and saw the man walk in.

Just as he spotted Thirteen, Cameron's pager went off.

"Noooo," Thirteen whined.

Cameron smiled, "Think of it this way. He has two things going for him. Good taste in clothes and fantastic taste in women."

Thirteen rolled her eyes, "Do you need any help in the ER?"

Cameron shook her head, "Everyone showed up today." She stood and picked up the remnants of her lunch. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks for nothing," Thirteen uttered as Cameron walked off and the man took her now vacant seat.

"I forgot to introduce myself," he told her, "I'm Matt."

Thirteen nodded, "Hi."

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked.

"I'm Dr. Hadley," she replied.

He took out his card and handed it to Thirteen. "Call me if you change your mind on that coffee date."

"I'll call you if I change my mind," Thirteen replied.

He smiled again and walked off.

Cameron drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of her car while she waited for Thirteen in the parking lot.

Thirteen got in a few minutes later and laid her head back on the seat, "He's a car salesman."

"Who?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen handed her Matt's card. "Lover boy."

Cameron chuckled, "Do you think he could get us a deal on a new car if you date him?"

"Are you pimping me out?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron leaned over and kissed Thirteen, "Of course not."

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the hood of the car that startled both women followed by an "Ah-Ha!" They looked at the hood of the car and saw House pointing at them with his cane.

Thirteen opened the door and stood up, leaning on the top of the door, "So am I fired?"

"No way," House smiled, "This is so cool. Do it again."

Thirteen just got in the car and closed the door. Cameron backed out.

"You are in so much trouble for abandoning me at lunch," Thirteen laid her head back on the seat.

Cameron smiled when they stopped at a stop light. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Thirteen bit her lip then smiled wickedly, "I'm sure I can think of something."


	15. How They Relax

Sorry it's so short, but I haven't had much time to write since school started again. Hopefully this will tide you over.

* * *

After getting to Cameron's apartment, Thirteen took off her coat and went to the refrigerator. "Oh you got strawberries."

"Just for you," Cameron smiled from behind Thirteen.

Thirteen turned around while taking a bite of a strawberry. "You're the best."

"Does that make up for me ditching you at lunch?" Cameron smiled.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow, "Not even close."

Cameron slid her arms around Thirteen's waist and kissed her neck, "Well," she kissed the other side of Thirteen's neck, "What…can…I…do?"

Thirteen closed her eyes and tilted her head so Cameron could have better access. She opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a low moan.

The blonde pulled Thirteen closer and pressed their lips together. Cameron could taste the sweet strawberry on her girlfriend's lips and deepened the kiss.

Thirteen smiled when Cameron pulled away. "You owe me so much more than that."

"How about…" Cameron thought and then smiled, "A massage."

"That sounds good," Thirteen got another strawberry, "I'll be on the bed." Thirteen kissed Cameron's cheek and walked into Cameron's bedroom.

Cameron smiled watching Thirteen walk into her bedroom and leaned back on the counter. She paused to think about the woman who was probably now laying on her bed. This relationship for her was so different, but completely comfortable. She just kinda slipped into it and knew right off the bat it was one of the best decisions she'd ever made.

She walked into the bedroom and saw Thirteen facedown on the bed. She opened the beside table and took out the massage oil she bought a few weeks ago after Thirteen had a particularly bad day.

"You know you have to take your shirt off," Cameron smirked.

Thirteen turned her head to look at Cameron, "I can't."

"Why not?" Cameron asked.

"Because," Thirteen simply stated.

Cameron chuckled and took Thirteen's shirt off. She put the oil in her hands and rubbed them together warming it up, then slowly placing her hands on Thirteen's lower back.

"Mmm," Thirteen closed her eyes as the soft noise of a fresh rain drummed against the windows.

Cameron smiled and continued to massage Thirteen's back. When she got to Thirteen's shoulders, she kissed a trail down the back of Thirteen's neck and between her shoulder blades. She saw goosebumps appear in her wake.

The blonde deftly ran a finger under the clasp of Thirteen's bra and easily unhooked it. She crawled onto the bed and held herself over Thirteen. She kissed a trail down Thirteen's spine.

The sweeping of Cameron's hair teamed with the kisses made Thirteen's skin tingle. Thirteen gripped the sheets under her hands as Cameron kisser's all the way back up her back. Thirteen's breaths got ragged. Suddenly, she sheets in her hands weren't enough.

She rolled over and knocked one of Cameron's knees from under her causing her to straddle Thirteen's hips. Cameron bent down and captured Thirteen's lips. As much as she loved kissing Thirteen's smooth skin, the other woman's lips sent electricity throughout her body.

Thirteen pulled Cameron's shirt over her head, but immediately found Cameron's lips again. There was a loud crash of thunder as Cameron moved down Thirteen's neck. Thirteen jumped at the contact and the lights went out.

"The power's out," Thirteen mentioned into the pitch darkness. She could feel Cameron's lips on her neck and Cameron's hand unbuttoning her pants.

"Mhmm," Cameron mumbled into Thirteen's shoulder.

"It's dark," Thirteen added, wanting to remain in control. She didn't want Cameron to get out of trouble that easily.

"Loss of one sense heightens all the others," Cameron smirked, knowing she now had the power.

Thirteen felt Cameron's fingers graze her thighs as Cameron pushed down her pants. She knew it was all over. Cameron had won.

"Wow," Cameron smiled a few hours later.

Thirteen smirked, "I like the power out." She laid her head on the pillow and let out a long breath.

Cameron turned on hr side and stroked Thirteen's hair, "Me too."

Thirteen looked at Cameron and smiled, then placed a chaste kiss on Cameron's lips.

Thirteen was the first one awake. She felt completely rested as she carefully stretched not to knock Cameron's head off of her shoulder. She glanced at the clock and saw that she needed to go. She carefully slipped out from under Cameron, placing a pillow where her should was before. Cameron cuddled into the pillow and Thirteen smiled. With a kiss to Cameron's forehead, Thirteen got dressed and left.

The group reconvened in the diagnostic office the next morning. When Thirteen sat down House just stare at her with an eerie smile. She ignored him for a few minutes before she couldn't any more. "Don't we have a patient?" she asked.

"Huh?" House asked, "Oh…the one that's dying. Yeah."


	16. How They Know

There was an incessant beeping ringing in her ears. Thirteen reached over and hit the alarm clock, but it didn't stop.

"Mmm," the blonde next to her rolled over and picked up her pager, "It's me."

Thirteen squinted against the morning light and groaned.

Cameron smiled as she sat up. "You're definitely not a morning person."

Thirteen shook her head into the pillow. She turned on her side to look at Cameron, "You have to go?"

Cameron looked at her pager and nodded.

Thirteen moved to that she could kiss Cameron. Cameron smiled at when her lips touched Thirteen's and chuckled when the other doctor fell back onto the bed.

Cameron bent down, swept the hair off of Thirteen's neck and kissed it. Then she whispered in Thirteen's ear, "Don't get out of bed until I get home."

A tired smile crossed the younger doctor's lips.

With another kiss, Cameron was out of bed and getting dressed.

"Aren't you going to ask why I swallowed drain cleaner?" a man asked Cameron as he sat on a gurney in the ER.

Cameron shook her head, "I've learned it's best not to ask." She handed him a small cupful of brown liquid, "Drink that." She handed him a bucket, "Puke in here."

She walked to the next bed and picked up the chart. "Mrs. Gregorski."

"She went home," House said from the bed.

Cameron looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're not the one with the severe menstrual cramps?"

"How's Thirteen?" he asked.

Cameron tilted her head to the side, "I don't know."

"And how are you?" House rested his chin on his cane.

"I'm busy," Cameron walked off, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Do you live together yet?" House asked.

Cameron stopped at the next patient. "No."

"Why not?" House asked sitting next to the patient on the bed.

"Why do you care?" Cameron asked.

House shrugged, "Professional curiosity."

"It's not that," Cameron smirked, "There's nothing professional about it."

House's pager went off. He looked from it to Cameron then sighed, "This isn't over."

Once he was gone, Cameron crossed her arms and thought for a moment. She squinted at the floor before going back to work.

"Okay next time I get to pick what we do," Kutner told Thirteen from the bottom of the rock wall in front of them.

Thirteen smiled, readjusted her harness and started her way up, "Okay."

Kutner followed her, "So when are you two going to move in together?"

"Huh?" Thirteen asked moving a lot quicker than Kutner.

"I picked you up at Cameron's apartment again this morning," Kutner explained, "When are you going to move in with her?"

"I don't know," Thirteen jumped and grabbed a hold. Her feet dangled for a second before she got her footing, "We haven't really talked about it."

"I just don't think it's very smart to pay rent for some place you don't actually live in," Kutner said slowly moving up the wall.

"Yeah…" Thirteen trailed off and started climbing again.

After they went rock climbing, Kutner dropped Thirteen off at Cameron's apartment. She used her key to get in and took a quick shower before settling on the couch with a bowl of cereal and watching TV.

A few minutes later, her phone rang on the couch next to her. She grabbed it and answered, "Hello?

"Dr. Hadley?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes," Thirteen answered.

"This is Dr. Davis," the man introduced himself, "I was wondering if you could come in for a consultation. We need the opinion of an internist."

"Uh, sure. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone. Then got up and went to change her clothes before heading out the door.

As she walked to her office, Cameron saw Thirteen walking toward the elevator. Cameron smiled and changed her direction. She snuck up behind Thirteen who was patiently waiting for the elevator. She got close to Thirteen and whispered, "Hey gorgeous."

Thirteen grinned and turned to Cameron, "Hey back."

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked.

"Consulting," Thirteen added, "Then I thought I'd help out in the clinic. I can't lay in bed all day waiting for you."

Cameron smiled, "Guess not." She looked Thirteen up and down then brought her hand up to pull at one of Thirteen's suspenders. "Nice…"

Thirteen smirked. "You've said that before."

"Yeah…" Cameron trailed off as the elevator dinged.

"I gotta go," Thirteen said, "But I'll talk to you later."

Cameron nodded, not able to get any words out.

Thirteen stepped onto the elevator and watched Cameron as the doors closed. She smiled to herself. She knew that look in Cameron's face and when they got home they'd be heading straight for bed…if they got that far.

About an hour later, Cameron stood in the hallway by the office Thirteen was consulting for. She looked at the text message on her phone waiting to be sent.

When Thirteen stepped out the door Cameron pressed send on her phone and walked off with a wicked smile on her face.

Thirteen stepped into the supply closet and saw Cameron leaned on the shelves. "Are you okay? Your text made it sound like an emergenc…" She trailed off when Cameron grabbed her suspenders and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Allison," Thirteen moaned between kissed, "What's…going on?"

"I want you," Cameron growled in Thirteen's ear.

That was all she needed. Thirteen pushed Cameron up against the wall and gave Cameron what she wanted.

A few minutes later, Thirteen tenderly kissed Cameron's neck as Cameron rested her head on Thirteen's shoulder.

"Wow," Cameron sighed.

Thirteen smiled, "You always say that."

"I always mean it," Cameron kissed Thirteen.

There was noise at the door to the closet and a key was inserted into the lock. Cameron kissed Thirteen again and whispered, "Come over after work and I'll return the favor."

Thirteen smirked before pulling completely away and grabbing a box of latex gloves.

An orderly opened the door and saw Thirteen with the box of gloves. She offered a small smile and walked out. Then he saw Cameron standing in the back of the closet, fixing her hair.

"Um…" Cameron quickly put her hair up, "Do you know where the tongue depressors are?"

He pointed to the shelf right next to her and she followed his finger.

"Oh," she said and picked up a box, "Thanks." With that she walked out.


	17. How They Deal

Cameron quietly stirred her coffee as she sat at her kitchen table with Thirteen. Thirteen noticed this and let the newspaper in her hand fall limp, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Cameron looked up from her coffee.

"What's up?" Thirteen put the paper down, "You've been quiet all morning."

"Sorry," Cameron took the spoon out of her coffee and wrapped her hands around the mug, "I've just been thinking."

"About?" Thirteen prodded.

"About our future," Cameron stated.

Thirteen smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," Cameron nodded. Her eyes intently focused on Thirteen, "Have you ever thought about getting tested?"

"What?" Thirteen asked, slightly offended.

"Never mind," Cameron murmured, sipping her coffee.

Thirteen studied Cameron for a moment before adding, "Yeah I have."

Cameron took a deep breath and brought her eyes to Thirteen's. Cameron waited for Thirteen to continue.

Thirteen sensed this and played with the corner of the newspaper, "I don't know if I want to know."

Cameron bit her lip, tracing the grain of the wooden table. "I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What are you sorry about?" Thirteen asked, looking up from the paper to the blonde across the table.

"Bringing it up," Cameron caught Thirteen's eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry," Thirteen shook her head. She stood and took Cameron's hands, pulling her to her feet. Thirteen wrapped her arms around Cameron. There was a long pause as they held each other.

Thirteen finally took a deep breath and then gulped, "Do you want me to?"

Cameron shook her head against Thirteen's shoulder, "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me," Thirteen added quietly.

"It doesn't matter," Cameron repeated, "I don't want to waste any time with you. As it is, life is too short without diseases and bus crashes and everything. I love you Remy."

Thirteen smiled against Cameron's hair. "I love you too."

A couple hours later, Thirteen was in the lab with Kutner. She was bending over a microscope and he was standing behind her waiting to see what the results were.

Thirteen stood up straight and nodded, "It's Lyme Disease."

Kutner put his hands in his pockets, "Okay. I'll go tell House."

"I'll clean up in here," Thirteen looked down at the small mess she made.

Kutner walked out and Thirteen got to cleaning up. She put the test tubes in the container to go to sterilization, then rinsed off her slides.

As she disposed of her latex gloves, Thirteen's eyes drifted to the small gray machine in the corner. The automatic centrifugal hematology system. The machine that could tell her in minutes if she has Huntington's.

Thirteen glanced at the door then back at the machine. She swallowed hard, then glanced back at the door.

Cameron floated into her apartment after work. It wasn't a particularly good day, she was just in a particularly good mood. She dropped her light jacket on the couch. She heard the distinct sound of paper crumpling under it. Cameron picked up her jacket again and saw a note on the back of her couch. She smiled when she saw Thirteen's handwriting.

The message was short, but Cameron beamed as she read it. _A, How about a picnic in the park? You and me? 5:30 - R_

Cameron glanced at her watch. She only had enough time to quickly change before walking to the park down the street.

It was a beautiful day out. It was only slightly chilly and there were no clouds in the light blue sky. The sun shone down on the small pond at the end of the park and made it sparkle. Cameron smiled as she walked. It seemed like the perfect day.

When she got there, she looked around and spotted Thirteen, laying on a blanket, staring at the sky. Cameron smiled and walked over to her. Thirteen seemed lost in thought so Cameron quietly laid down next to her. She turned on her side so she could watch Thirteen. She could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

Thirteen slowly turned her head toward Cameron and smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hey," Cameron smiled back.

Thirteen turned on her side and rested a hand on Cameron's waist. She carefully pressed her lips against Cameron's. It wasn't long before Cameron felt Thirteen's deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes of an impromptu make out session, Thirteen finally pulled away. Cameron smiled and kissed Thirteen one last time.

"What's all this about?" Cameron asked, playing with Thirteen's hair.

Thirteen took a deep breath, "I just thought it would be nice."

Cameron finally noticed the basket on the other side of Thirteen. "Ooh, food. I missed lunch."

"I know," Thirteen smiled and sat up. She took out two wine glasses and a bottle of sherry. Then a small container of tapas.

Cameron watched Thirteen pour the wine and open the tapas. She took her wine glass from Thirteen and smiled in a thank you.

They sat and ate for a few minutes before they cleaned up the mess and lay side by side on the blanket. Cameron took Thirteen's hand and threaded their fingers together. She brought Thirteen's hand to her lips and softly kissed the back of Thirteen's hand.

Thirteen looked over at Cameron and smiled softly. She kissed Cameron then rested her forehead on Cameron's. Thirteen closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her smile fading.

Cameron furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

After another breath, Thirteen opened her eyes, "There's actually a reason I brought you out here."

Cameron carefully watched Thirteen, knowing that whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "What's wrong?"

Thirteen reached in the basket and pulled out an envelope. Cameron immediately recognized it as the kind of envelopes the lab used for results. It even had the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital emblem on the top. It took a second for Cameron's mind to connect the dots. Then she glanced down at Thirteen's arm. She slowly pushed up Thirteen's left sleeve and saw the needle mark on her arm.

Thirteen was watching Cameron, waiting to gauge her reaction. Finally Cameron look from her arm to her eyes. "You did?"

Thirteen slowly nodded.

"Do you know?" Cameron breathed.

Thirteen shook her head, "If I'm going to find out, I want to find out with you."

"If?" Cameron asked.

"It's not too late to throw this in the trash and walk away," Thirteen stated, "If you don't want to know, that's okay. And if you do, then that's okay too."

Cameron took a deep breath and thought through the options. After a brief pause Cameron swallowed hard and asked, "Do you want to know?"

Thirteen just shrugged, trying to be indifferent. She set the envelope between them when she noticed her hand start to shake.

"I'm not going to look unless you want to know," Cameron stated.

Thirteen looked from the envelope to Cameron, then back again. Thirteen slowly picked up the envelope and sat up. Cameron sat up and leaned over her shoulder.

Thirteen ran her finger under the flip, ripping it open. She pulled out the singular paper and carefully unfolded it

Tears sprang to Cameron's eyes. Thirteen just stared at the paper, then she folded it back up and put it back in the envelope.

That was it. She had. She had Huntington's.

Thirteen took a deep breath before looking over at Cameron who had silent tears running down her face. Thirteen wrapped her arms around Cameron and held her as she quietly cried on her shoulder.

"You wanna go home?" Thirteen quietly asked, trying to sooth Cameron.

Cameron wiped her eyes and nodded.

After Thirteen folded up the blanket and grabbed the basket, she took Cameron's hand and led her back to her apartment.

Once inside the door, Thirteen dropped the basket and the blanket on the couch and pulled Cameron into the bedroom, where she laid Cameron on the bed. Thirteen sat next to Cameron and stroked her hair.

Cameron looked up at Thirteen through glassy eyes, "Are you okay?"

Thirteen softly smiled and nodded, "My whole life has been building up to this. It's kind of a relief now to know."

"Lay with me?" Cameron asked.

"Of course," Thirteen lay next to Cameron and started to kiss away Cameron's tears.

It wasn't long before Cameron was asleep and Thirteen lay awake, watching her. Thirteen carefully slid out of bed and covered Cameron with a blanket before stepping into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror for a bit before turning on the shower. She stepped in the shower and as soon as the cold water hit her face it mixed with tears.


	18. How They Forget

She wanted to feel numb. So it would all go away. Maybe it would pass with time, but right now she wanted to feel nothing. As the water got colder, Thirteen pressed her cheek against the cold, tan tile and closed her eyes.

She'd cried more is the past twelve hours than she had in her entire life leading up to those hours. She didn't know how long she'd been in the shower, but she thought she heard the phone ring while she was trying to lose herself in the freezing mist.

Tilting her head up to let the water spill over her face, Thirteen let her shoulders fall. They'd been aching so much over the past few days.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door making Thirteen jump.

"Remy?" Cameron's voice asked.

"Yeah," Thirteen sighed and turned off the faucet.

"You okay?" Cameron asked resting her hands on the door, completely relived.

Thirteen stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Then she opened the door where Cameron was standing in her work clothes.

Cameron reached up to sweep some hair out of Thirteen's face, but her hand paused in the spot. She felt Thirteen's cheek, "Jesus are you trying to give yourself hypothermia?"

Thirteen just kind of shrugged.

"C'mon," Cameron took Thirteen's hand and pulled her to the bed. "Lay down."

Thirteen did as instructed, letting the towel drop to the floor and laying down. Cameron immediately pulled the comforter over Thirteen and then laid down next to the other doctor.

"You okay?" Cameron asked carefully stroking Thirteen's cheek.

Thirteen just looked at Cameron's eyes. "I…I'm tired."

"Then sleep," Cameron kissed Thirteen's forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Thirteen nodded and closed her eyes.

Cameron slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around Thirteen's chilled naked body. Cameron held her close hoping that it would warm the younger doctor and that it would let her know that no matter what she was there for her. Thirteen had been a little cold toward Cameron in the past day and Cameron didn't take it personally. She just wished Thirteen would see that it was okay to trust her, to let her in.

Cameron closed her eyes with a sigh and let herself fall asleep.

Cameron slowly woke up out of her deep sleep and her eyes fluttered open to see the peacefully sleeping face of the woman she loved. Thirteen had her arms wrapped around herself and was taking up as little space as possible on the bed, laying with her legs crossed and straight out.

The older doctor carefully unwrapped Thirteen's arms and replaced them with her own arms. She felt bad that she broke down yesterday and Thirteen was the one comforting her. It should have been the other way around. Or at least a mutual comforting.

She softly kissed Thirteen's exposed neck and felt Thirteen move closer to her. Thirteen snuggled deeper into Cameron and groaned.

Cameron smiled and kissed Thirteen's cheek, then her lips.

Thirteen's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," Cameron smiled.

Thirteen nuzzled her face into Cameron's neck and sighed.

"You okay?" Cameron asked, her smile fading.

Thirteen just nodded into Cameron's neck, her arms securing their place around Cameron's waist.

"You hungry?" Cameron asked softly.

Thirteen nodded again.

"You wanna go out to get something or I could cook…" Cameron trailed off.

"It'd be safer if we went out," Thirteen mumbled.

Cameron chuckled, "Hey I only set fire to the stove once."

Thirteen pulled away slightly showing Cameron her slight smile, "Twice."

"Okay, only twice," Cameron smiled, "But I didn't burn the kitchen down."

"Yeah…" Thirteen sniggled back into Cameron, "Where do you wanna go eat?"

After settling on a little café down the street, Thirteen and Cameron sat at a small round table near a window.

Cameron was looking out the window watching the people walk by while Thirteen watched her. Thirteen took a deep breath, "It just all seems so trivial now."

Cameron nodded, "I agree."

"I've wasted a lot of time," Thirteen added

"If you think about it," Cameron took Thirteen's hand, "Most of human existence is wasted time."

Thirteen smiled wistfully, "Yeah."

After a few moments of silence Cameron looked out the window, "It's going to rain."

"You wanna go for a walk?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron raised an eyebrow but kind of expected it. She nodded.

Thirteen smiled, "I'll go pay." Thirteen stood up while Cameron sat at the table thinking.

After Thirteen paid, she took Cameron's hand and dragged her outside toward the park. They walked in silence just enjoying each other's company.

A crash of thunder made Cameron jump and Thirteen smile.

"You okay?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron nodded, "I'm fine as long as it doesn't start raining."

Just as the words left her mouth a wall of rain came rushing toward them and before they knew it, they were engulfed in a steady, dense rain.

"See what you did?" Thirteen asked with a smile.

Cameron chucked, "Sorry about that."

Thirteen pulled Cameron into a long searing kiss, "There's nothing to apologize for."


	19. How They Separate

Thirteen sat to the table in the diagnostic office after everyone had left, reading over a some files. When she heard the door open she looked up. She was visibly disappointed when she saw Taub standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Reading," Thirteen looked back at the journal.

Taub raised an eyebrow and walked to the other side of the table. "Can't you read at home?"

Thirteen shrugged, "I guess so."

The older doctor took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. He sat down, folded his hands in front of him and looked at Thirteen.

"Can't you go home and stare at your wife?" Thirteen didn't look up from the article.

"She's coming to pick me up," Taub explained, "My car won't start."

Thirteen continued to read, ignoring Taub.

Taub kept looking at her and waited a few minutes before asking, "Why are you here?"

"Waiting for my ride," Thirteen stated.

"Cameron," Taub stated.

Thirteen was about to reprimand Taub for his assumption that Cameron was her ride when she realized Cameron was standing behind her.

"Dr. Taub," Cameron nodded at him. Then she look down at Thirteen, "Ready?"

Thirteen closed the files and stood, "Always."

As they walked into the hallway Thirteen glanced back into the office where Taub was smiling after them. Thirteen sighed, knowing House would know she and Cameron were leaving together first thing tomorrow.

She turned her attention to the blonde next to her, "How'd the meeting go?"

Cameron visibly stiffened up and paused before adding, "Why don't we go get some coffee?"

It was obvious something was up, but Thirteen knew not to push Cameron because she'd open up in her own time. Thirteen nodded and followed Cameron out to her car.

Once they were inside the coffee shop close to Thirteen's apartment, they ordered and sat at a table in the back. Cameron was leaning forward over her coffee, hands wrapped around it.

Thirteen couldn't stand Cameron not talking about something that was visible upsetting her so she finally spoke, "You okay?"

Cameron immediately smiled reassuringly, "Yeah."

"So what happened in the meeting?" Thirteen asked.

"They offered me a job as Medical Administrator," Cameron held Thirteen's eyes.

"Is that bad?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron shook her head, "No it's great," she paused, "But the position is in Boston at Faulkner."

"Oh," Thirteen's heart fell. It was such a great opportunity for Cameron, but it was an opportunity that was across the country. Maybe not across the country but it might as well be. Thirteen thought for a moment before asking, "Do you want the job?"

"It's so far-" Cameron started, but Thirteen cut her off.

"That's not what I asked," Thirteen stated.

Cameron let out a long breath and nodded, "I think I do."

"Then go for it," Thirteen smiled reassuringly.

"But I don't want to leave you," Cameron felt tears forming behind her eyes, but was determined not to cry.

Thirteen bit her lip, "But you want this job. This may be a once in a lifetime thing."

"You are a once in a lifetime thing," Cameron added.

"I'll still be here," Thirteen took Cameron's hand off of her coffee, "We have weekends and holidays and days off. We'll make it work."

Cameron was a little reassured by Thirteen's confidence. She didn't want to leave Thirteen when things had gotten so good, but she didn't want to pass up the opportunity. However if she had to choose it was no contest.

Thirteen was fighting every facial expression that showed any kind of sadness or disappointment. She was actually planning on asking Cameron to move in with her later that month, but she figured those plans were long gone.

Cameron closed her eyes. She hated the thought of not being able to fall asleep next to Thirteen or even being able to fall asleep in the same state as Thirteen. But if she took this job she could take a few months off at a time and take Thirteen all over the world. Everywhere she'd ever want to go or dreamt of seeing could happen.

"So when do you start?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron slowly opened her eyes and watched Thirteen. She didn't have any readable emotions crossing her face and that always made Cameron a little edgy because when Thirteen wasn't readable to her it was either because she was hiding something or that was deep in though. Both in this situation could be bad. "They want me to start two weeks from tomorrow."

"We'll I guess we'll have to start looking for an apartment for you tonight," Thirteen faked a smiled. She hated this. The whole thing. She wanted to be selfish and tell Cameron to stay here and move in with her, but she knew if she did that she'd feel like she was holding Cameron back and she didn't think she could live with herself if she did.

Cameron nodded, in a daze at how okay Thirteen was with this. She got up and followed Thirteen out of the coffee shop and up to her apartment. _Maybe it won't be that bad._

A few minutes later they were both sitting on Cameron's couch staring at the screen on her laptop.

"I like that one," Thirteen pointed to a brownstone with a deep green front door and all wood floors.

"That's huge," Cameron shook her head, "I'm not going to have time to clean that."

"I'll do it," Thirteen offered.

"You're not driving four hours to clean my apartment," Cameron looked at Thirteen who was leaning on her shoulder.

"Says you," Thirteen smirked defiantly.

Cameron smiled and kissed Thirteen then asked, "Are you really okay with this?"

Thirteen nodded immediately.

"Okay," Cameron sighed and went back to looking through apartment listings. Something about Thirteen's demeanor made her think that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Thirteen rested her head on Cameron's shoulder and tried to convince herself that everything was going to be okay. That she didn't need to worry. That their relationship would be just find living in two different states.

"I'm beat," Cameron yawned, "Do you wanna stay over?"

Thirteen nodded, wanting to be close to Cameron for as long as possible. She got up and followed Cameron to the bedroom. They both changed and got into bed then curled together.

They both pretended to be a sleep for a few hours while a million thoughts ran through both of their heads before they both settled into a restless sleep.


	20. How They Connect

The days started to fly by. Cameron had given Cuddy her two weeks notice and Cuddy almost immediately offered the job to Thirteen. Thirteen was hesitant to take the job. She loved diagnostics, but she loved the ER. After she expressed this, Cuddy suggested she work with the diagnostics department when they had a case and work in the ER when they didn't. She'd still be the head of the ER, but she's still work for House. Cameron thought that may be too much work, but Thirteen assured her she could handle it.

Thirteen stood on the stoop of Cameron's new brownstone. It was in the same building as two others. Thirteen ran her hand over the green door before opening the door.

"Baby is that you?" Cameron called from behind a mountain of boxes.

"Yeah," Thirteen called back. This whole things was completely ripping Thirteen apart. So much that she felt physically ill. But she knew it was good for Cameron and Cameron seemed to want it. It didn't feel real, but at the same time it was all too real.

Cameron walked around the corner smiling. "Hey baby." She pulled Thirteen to her, wrapping her arms around Thirteen's waist.

Thirteen held onto Cameron, breathing her in. It had been an entire week since she'd seen Cameron.

Cameron bit her lip and closed her eyes. She almost couldn't stand being away from Thirteen. The only thing that kept her going were the weekend visits and the nights where they'd meet in the middle for dinner or something in Hartford or New Haven.

"Sorry I haven't finished unpacking yet," Cameron let out a small smile.

"It's okay," Thirteen chastely kissed Cameron's neck.

Cameron chuckled, "I've been here for a month and the only thing I've unpacked is clothes."

Thirteen took a deep breath and pulled away. "What do you want to do today?"

Cameron shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking bed," Thirteen rested her forehead against Cameron's.

Cameron smiled softly, "Of course." Cameron took Thirteen's hand and pulled her through the sparsely furnished living room and into the bedroom. Thirteen looked around. The bedroom was the same as it was when she was there last weekend. It was still barely decorated and there were boxes neatly stacked in the corner. The only decoration was a few lamps and two pictures. One was of the two of them Cameron took while they were cuddled in bed and the other was of Thirteen while she was asleep, her hair slightly covering part of her face as the sun shone in on her.

The black dresser didn't have anything on it and Thirteen guessed not a lot in it. The matching black platform bed was centered on the wall farthest from the door with the lilac colored comforter falling off of the right side. Thirteen decided on her next visit she would take Cameron out shopping and find some sort of art to hang on the barren walls.

Cameron fell onto the bed and opened her arms to Thirteen. The brunette smile and crawled into bed, resting her head on Cameron's shoulder. Cameron wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. "How was your week?"

"Busy," Thirteen closed her eyes. She wasn't trying to sleep because she felt it was a waste of her time with Cameron, but she could really feel Cameron's arms around her with her eyes closed.

"I figured," Cameron nodded, "Are you sure you can handle the two jobs? I'm sure Cuddy will understand if you don't feel like you can."

"I like it," Thirteen answered opening her eyes to look at Cameron.

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Okay."

Thirteen ran her fingers through Cameron's hair and then traced her cheek. Then she rested her hand on Cameron's stomach and closed her eyes again, loosing herself in the euphoric state known as Allison Cameron.

Cameron started to softly stroke Thirteen's hair. After a few minutes she was sure Thirteen was asleep and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," was the immediate reply from Thirteen.

"You should go to sleep," Cameron kissed Thirteen's forehead.

Thirteen shook her head, "No."

"Why not?" Cameron asked.

Not having a better answer, Thirteen grinned and said, "Sleep is for squares."

"Oh yeah, nice answer," Cameron chuckled.

They spent the rest of the night, laying in bed talking before eventually falling asleep. Thirteen woke up before dawn and looked over at Cameron to make sure she was okay before crawling out of bed for a quick shower and some yoga in the bedroom next to the bed. This was the usual routine for Thirteen since becoming an insomniac, which started when Cameron left.

As the run came up, Thirteen glanced over at the bed and Cameron was laying on her stomach, with her chin in her hands watching her.

Thirteen smiled, "You could have said you're awake."

"I didn't want to disturb you," Cameron smiled, "You're beautiful when you're all peaceful and focused like that."

"Really?" Thirteen stepped toward the bed before kneeling next to the bed in front of Cameron.

Cameron nodded and briefly kissed Thirteen. "But you're beautiful all the time."

"I'm only trying to keep up with you," Thirteen smiled.

Cameron kissed Thirteen again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Thirteen kissed Cameron harder and moved onto the bed. She took Cameron's hands and threaded their fingers together before moving herself over Cameron. Thirteen slid their hands on the bed over Cameron's head and kissed down her neck.

A couple hours later, Cameron and Thirteen were laying in bed again. Thirteen looked over at Cameron, "I think I'm hungry."

"Let's go take a shower and I'll take you to breakfast," Cameron smiled.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to take another shower," Thirteen pulling the sheet over her bare shoulders.

Cameron exaggeratedly rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed. "C'mon."

They didn't spend a second more that ten feet away from each other the whole weekend and when it was time for Thirteen, she got really quiet.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked sitting on Thirteen's lap on the couch.

Thirteen shrugged and rested her forehead on Cameron's shoulder, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Cameron kissed Thirteen's cheek, "But I'll be there Friday night, okay?"

Thirteen nodded, "Yeah."

All too soon for both women they were making their way to the door, Thirteen's bag slung over her shoulder.

"Be careful," Cameron took Thirteen's hands and pulled her into a hug.

"I will," Thirteen promised.

"I love you," Cameron stated.

Thirteen held onto Cameron as tightly as possible without hurting the blonde. "I love you too."

After a few minutes, Thirteen sighed and let go.

"Call me when you get there," Cameron added.

Thirteen softly kissed Cameron before stating, "Promise."

Cameron kissed Thirteen again and then Thirteen walked to her car, with a few lingering looks back and drove off toward New Jersey.

Cameron watched the tail lights fade before walking back inside and locking the door. She slowly walked to the couch and sat down staring at the table in front of her. She took a deep breath and breathed out, "I miss you."

As soon as Thirteen reached the Princeton city limits she got her phone out of the cup holder next to her and called Cameron.

"Hey," Cameron smiled, "You back already?"

"Yeah," Thirteen smiled hearing Cameron's voice.

"You should go to sleep," Cameron added.

"Sleep is for-"

Cameron cut Thirteen off, "Squares. Right, I got it. Be a square and go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," Thirteen echoed.

"Goodnight Remy," Cameron said quietly.

"Goodnight Allison," Thirteen answered.

Cameron slowly hung up the phone before finally getting up from her place on the couch.

A few more turns and Thirteen was getting closer to her apartment and the hospital, but she passed the street her apartment was on and pulled into a parking lot a few blocks away. She turned off the car and peered up at the neon sign. She sat like that for a few minutes before getting out of her car and walking inside.


	21. How She's Alone

Thirteen wrapped her hands around her coffee mug. Her eyes were hurting from the night before and her head was still in a light fog. She had to get up early to walk to the bar and get her car before driving to work so she got even less sleep. Her nap in the crash room during lunch helped a little, but not much.

She turned the page of the ER report she was reading over. She'd moved all the files she was looking at to the Diagnostics office because there was more room and her office reminded her of Cameron because it used to be Cameron's office.

Every time she sat don at the desk she remembered the weight of Cameron's body against hers, pinning her against the cold surface of the desk and Cameron's hands that seemed to be everywhere and her lips that felt like a cool fire caressing her neck. Thirteen didn't think she could handle that right then.

She ran a hand through her hair as she fought to stay awake. The only light in the room was the soft glow of the lamp in the corner and it was tempting her to go to sleep. It was starting to work and Thirteen covered her mouth as a yawn escaped. She glanced at her phone and noticed the red light blinking on the top. She flipped it open and found a text from Cameron.

__

You should be asleep.

I'm still at the hospital

Patient?

ER Repots

I know how that goes. Can you call me when you're done?

You can call now.

Thirteen's phone rang a few seconds later. She put it on speaker so she could continue working. "Hey baby."

"Hey," Cameron said brightly, "You sound far away."

"You're on speaker," Thirteen stated, "And I happen to be far away."

"I know," Cameron added wistfully, "I'm sorry."

Thirteen thought she heard a tinge of guilt in Cameron's voice. Guilt for moving away. Thirteen didn't want Cameron to feel guilty she just wanted her back, "Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

They'd had this discussion before. Thirteen would tell Cameron it wasn't her fault. Cameron would be quiet for a few moments before changing the subject. They'd gotten good at it, both dancing around the subject that neither wanted to acknowledge, the distance. Both terrified that it would start to seep into their relationship.

"Do you want me to call back so you can finish reading?" Cameron asked politely.

"No," Thirteen leaned back in her chair, "I'm gonna be here a while."

"Oh," Cameron replied. She sounded like she was holding back something she really wanted to say.

"So how was your day?" Thirteen finally asked. She smiled at herself after she said it. It was something she'd ask Cameron when she'd walk in the door from work, that would get a bewildered look from the blonde. Thirteen would raise an eyebrow and Cameron responded by say one had ever asked her that when she got home.

Cameron chuckled remembering the same memory and started talking about her day and some of the nurses she met and her board meetings while Thirteen listened to ever syllable.

A few hours later Thirteen heard Cameron yawn and told her to go to sleep. Cameron begrudgingly got off the phone and Thirteen went back to her work. It was already midnight and she decided to get as much work done before one as possible and then head home.

The next day when she walked in none of the men were in the room. She checked her watch and saw that she was indeed early. Her restless sleep afforded her no more that five and a half hours of broken sleep before forcing her out of bed and in the shower. She knew she was going to have to find a way to deal with Cameron's absence or give in and tell Cameron how she really felt.

She contemplated all this while staring out the window watching the wind easily whip the branches of the trees around. She didn't hear the door opened because she was so deep inside her own head.

"Staring longingly out the window won't bring her back," House stated, hobbling into the diagnostic office.

Thirteen continued to stare out at the impending storm. She ignored his comment and closed her eyes willing the storm to swallow her whole.

Not able to come up with a response to Thirteen's silence, House just stood next to her looking out the window as the sky clouded over.

"You're no fun when you don't talk," House added.

Thirteen just nodded and knew he was right. She hadn't been much fun for a while.

After work Thirteen didn't want to stay at the hospital because there was no work to be done. The ER was slow and she had caught up on all the paperwork. So she hopped in her car and drove to the familiar bar with the familiar neon lights and the same smell of alcohol and the remnants of the smell of a bar that used to allow smoking indoors.

Thirteen sat at the bar and ordered a drink. It arrived just as someone took a seat next to her.

"I never thought I'd see you here again," Spencer smiled in her black halter top and low-cut jeans.

Thirteen just shrugged in response, staring at her triple bourbon.

Spencer pulled a card out of her back pocket and propped it up on Thirteen's drink, "Well call me if you get lonely. Maybe we could hit a nine." Spencer rested her hand on Thirteen's shoulder before walking off and running her hand across Thirteen's shoulders before disappearing into the crowd.

A few hours later, Thirteen was growing restless in her apartment. She kept looking out the window. The clouds looked like they were going to burst at any moment. She move from the couch to the chair, then to the bed, then finally gave up and stood near the window.

She loved the dark clouds above. They seemed to match her mood. They hadn't broken down and started to rain and Thirteen hadn't either. They both had to resolve to keep from letting out with they were keeping inside until they couldn't anymore.

Finally, Thirteen walked over to her jacket and pulled Spencer's card out of the pocket. She grabbed the phone from the counter and dialed.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

Thirteen swallowed hard, "Hey, it's Remy," Thirteen let out carefully.

"Hey!" Spencer was audibly happy to hear from her.

Thirteen continued to make arrangements to meet Spencer which didn't take that long. After she hung up, she took a quick shower, got dressed and walked out the door.


	22. How They Talk

Thirteen knew there wasn't going to be anywhere to park near her intended destination so she parked a few blocks away and got out to walk. She pulled her jacket around herself. It wasn't completely spring yet and still cold and gusty. Her hair rose and whipped around her head with the latest blast of chilling air. She was glad she had the time to thoroughly dry out her hair before leaving her apartment.

She passed a long line of small shops that line the bottom floor of an apartment building. She walked another block before turning into a darkened parking lot. It seemed creepy to her as the shadows guarded whatever secrets were hiding between the cars and in the bushes.

The slam of a door alerted Thirteen to someone's presence. She smiled a smile of relief with she saw it was Spencer getting out of her dark colored car.

"What took you so long?" Spencer smirked walking over with her hands in the pockets of her brown leather jacket, "I was beginning to think you backed out."

"Me?" Thirteen smiled wider, "Never."

Spencer jerked her head toward the building before them and asked, "Shall we?"

Thirteen nodded and followed Spencer to the front door. Spencer held it open and walking in after Thirteen. They both let out a sight of relief that it was warm inside. They walked right up to the counter and the man in the green apron asked them, "What can I get you?"

Spencer gestured for Thirteen to go first. Thirteen looked at the man, "I'll take a Grande Chai Latte."

The man feverishly wrote on the cup and then looked at Spencer.

"Grande vanilla latte with an extra espresso shot," Spencer told him.

The man wrote and then rung up their total. Spencer reached into her pocket up Thirteen handed the man money first.

"I was going to-" Spencer started, but Thirteen interrupted her.

"I was the one that dragged you out in the middle of the night for coffee. It's only fair I pay for it," Thirteen smiled.

Spencer shrugged, "Alright."

Once they sat down as a tiny round table with two wooden chairs on either side, Spencer sipped her latte, studying Thirteen. "So what makes you call a practical stranger up in the middle of the night for coffee?"

"You're not a stranger," Thirteen stated.

"I said practically a stranger," Spencer lifted a finger from her coffee cup to emphasize her point.

"I know you way better than any stranger," Thirteen offered a small smile.

Spencer nodded, "You're right. We're not strangers."

Thirteen let out a long thoughtful breath before looking up at Spencer. She looked over at Spencer after a brief chuckle from the shorter woman. Spencer smiled, "That look means woman problems."

Bewildered as to how Spencer could tell she just nodded, "Yeah."

"Girlfriend?" Spencer asked.

Thirteen nodded.

Spencer thoughtfully sipped her coffee and watched Thirteen stare into her cup. After a few minutes of silence, Spencer added, "Tell her."

Thirteen was again bewildered, "What?…How?…Tell her what?"

"Whatever you're thinking so hard about," Spencer explained, "Tell her you want a dog, or she snores too loud, or you want her to move in or out, or that you're allergic to her perfume, or whatever. If she loves you like you love her she'll understand."

It just clicked to Thirteen that that was the answer. She'd thought about it before, but it didn't make much sense until Spencer stated it so simply. "How do you know I love her?" Thirteen asked, although it was definitely true.

"You wouldn't be thinking so hard if you didn't," Spencer answered, readjusting herself in the chair, "Now I'm in the mood for dessert and I know a place three doors down that makes the world's best cheesecake. Would you like to join me?"

Thirteen grinned, "I'd love to."

They both stood and exited the coffee shop together, carrying their coffee.

As they walked Spencer looked around at the lights, the car on the street and the people walking by, while Thirteen was watching the pavement fly by under her feet. She finally looked up at Spencer and said, "I really can't thank you enough."

Spencer shrugged, "What are friends for?"

"What happened to practically strangers?" Thirteen teased.

Spencer chuckled and opened the door for Thirteen to the place with the world's best cheesecake. The café was a dimly lit and covered with dark woods. The booth that they sat in with made of wood with deep wine red cushions.

"Hey Spence!" a guy called from the kitchen.

Spencer smiled and waved.

"The usual?" her asked.

She nodded, "That would be great."

He nodded and got to work.

"You come here often?" Thirteen asked.

"No one has asked me that in a while," Spencer laughed.

Thirteen caught on to the joke and laughed, "You know what I mean."

Spencer nodded, "I do. Way too much in fact."

"Well it's hard to find good cheesecake these days," Thirteen stated as the man walked over with two slices of cheesecake.

"Might I interest you ladies in some grappa tonight?" he asked.

"What's that?" Thirteen asked.

"A shot that will knock you out cold," Spencer explained, "I'll have a glass of the '02 Riesling."

The waiter looked expectantly at Thirteen. She nodded, "I'll have the same."

He nodded and walked off.

Thirteen looked at Spencer asking the silent question.

"I dated a woman who's family owned a vineyard and winery in upstate New York," Spencer explained.

"Had a lot of serious girlfriends?" Thirteen asked.

Spencer shook her head, "Only a few. The rest are not serious or they thought it was serious and I didn't," Spencer exhaled. "But feel free to hook me up with that blonde ER doctor."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, "Oh bad news. She just moved to Boston."

"Oh," Spencer chuckled, "Well, I guess not her then."

Thirteen laughed fully for the first time since she saw Cameron last.

"Thanks for tonight," Thirteen smiled after their cheesecake was long gone and the wine was polished off, "I needed it."

"You can call me anytime and we can hang out," Spencer offered, "You're a pretty fun person."

Thirteen smiled, "You're pretty fun too."

After a few more minutes, Spencer insisted on paying and walking Thirteen to her car. They stopped next to Thirteen's car and Spencer gave her a goodbye smile, "I guess I'll see you around."

Thirteen pulled Spencer into a hug, "Thanks again."

"Anytime," Spencer added and hugged Thirteen back.

They both pulled away at the same time. Spencer started to walk off, but called back over herself, "Call me and let me know how it goes with your hot ER doctor."

Thirteen grinned and nodded, "I will." She got in her car and watched Spencer disappear around the corner. Then she smiled to herself as the pulled out of the parking space and drove off toward her apartment.


	23. How It Ends

Thirteen walked into her apartment at a little after two and closed the door behind her. She didn't bother turning on the lights. She checked the phone in her hand and saw that it was later than she thought. Too late to call Cameron.

She was surprised that Cameron didn't call that night, but figured that the blonde doctor was working late and fell asleep as soon as she got home. It didn't bother Thirteen. She'd done it before.

After locking the door, she stripped all the way to her bed, leaving her dirty clothes to take care of in the morning. She kept her phone close her to for when Cameron called in the morning which she usually did if she missed their night phone calls.

Thirteen settled between the cool sheets wishing Cameron was with her. The internist pulled the pillow Cameron usually used to her and wrapped her arms around it, inhaling as much of the scent as she could. Thirteen smiled when she caught a hint of Cameron's perfume. She closed her eyes and finally drifted into a deep sleep.

A knock on her front door three hours later woke Thirteen up. She slowly opened her eyes and waited for another knock on her door. When another light knock sounded through the apartment she decided it was important so she grabbed a cami from the drawer closest to her bed and pulled on some boy shirts. She grabbed her phone and hurried to the door.

She was entirely surprised at who she saw through the peephole. She fumbled with the locks and threw the door opened.

Cameron stood there with a wide smile and a bag over her shoulder.

"What are you-" Thirteen started, but Cameron pressed their lips together and wrapped her arms around Thirteen. Thirteen quickly responded my locking her arms around Cameron's neck, never wanting the kiss to end.

Cameron realized that the early morning air was quickly chilling Thirteen's near naked body so she carefully backed Thirteen into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind her, momentarily let go of Thirteen to lock the door and drop her bag

They slowly walked to the bedroom and Thirteen was the first one to fall back onto the bed while Cameron took off her jacket and crawled on top of Thirteen.

An hour later, Cameron and Thirteen were wrapped in sheets, Cameron's head on Thirteen's shoulder and the blonde's arms around the brunette doctor.

"Not that I'm not totally glad to see you," Thirteen looked down at Cameron who was now looking up at Thirteen, "But I thought I was coming to Boston tomorrow."

"Well," Cameron paused, biting her lip.

Thirteen could see Cameron trying to word everything perfectly and smiled at how adorable she looked biting her lip.

"What?" Cameron asked, seeing Thirteen's smile.

"You're cute," Thirteen added, "But please continue."

"I…" She paused again, but this time continued, "I really miss you when I'm in Boston."

Thirteen kissed Cameron's forehead, "I miss you too."

"And I was thinking," Cameron let out a long breath, "It's stupid for me to live so far away when we don't…have that much…time together," She watched Thirteen's reaction which was blank so far. She continued, "And there are times when I just want to pack up everything in my car and move back."

Thirteen watched tears cloud Cameron's eyes and her heart melted, "I've felt the same way for a long time."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Cameron asked, more accusingly than she intended.

"I thought this was what you wanted," Thirteen could barely whisper. It was dark, but she could still see a few tears finally slide down Cameron's face.

"I thought it was too," Cameron moved herself up so that she was eyelevel with Thirteen, "but now I know all I really want is you."

Thirteen felt tears build behind her eyes as she moved to kiss Cameron. If she had been standing Cameron would have fallen down due to the sheer passion and force behind the kiss. Her knees would have given out.

"So you're moving back?" Thirteen asked gleefully.

Cameron couldn't help, but laugh at Thirteen's eagerness. "Well…all my stuff is in my car outside."

Thirteen's eyes lit up even in the dark, "Really?"

Cameron nodded.

"That's…so…" She couldn't seem to find the word so she just kissed Cameron again.

"I hope you don't mind," Cameron offered, "I don't really have anywhere else to stay."

"I was going to ask you to move in with me before you left," Thirteen confessed.

After a few minutes, Cameron stroked Thirteen's hair, "I missed you."

Thirteen briefly kissed Cameron before adding, "You don't have to miss me anymore."


End file.
